Tinkerbell's Dungeon
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Isabella is the person who is supposed to make all of Alice's darkest fantasies come true/ Bellice /AH/ BDSM themes
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] It's official; I have no life and can't go without writing. We shall see how this new project turns out. I don't have any experience with the BDSM lifestyle apart from reading fanfiction. Please bear with me if I don't get everything right. Also, if you have some helpful research suggestions let me know.

****1****

I try to keep my breathing calm when the door to the room opens with a loud creak. My heart starts racing in my chest in anticipation of the things to come. Of the things she's about to do with me, to me. I can't wait to finally meet her in person.

The door opens and her stilettos click loudly on the wooden floor. I want nothing more than to raise my head to take a look at her. I don't dare to though. The instruction email they sent me told me to keep my eyes down unless she tells me different.

Ever so slowly, she walks around me, reminding me of a tigress getting ready to attack her prey. Something feathery tickles up and down the bare skin on my back, sending an instant wave of lust down my spine and straight to my core. I exhale in a low moan and a split second later the hard leather of a whip slaps against my backside.

"Ahhh,"

"Be quiet,"

Damn it, I was so determined to make a good impression on her and now I managed to mess up during the first two minutes. She won't be pleased about that. Aro has told me she's a strict Domme.

I close my lips, pressing them together as tightly as possible to keep silent while she hits me a second time. It hurts but the stinging pain is not unbearable. I can do this. I want to do this. Maybe, I need to do this.

"Eyes on me," she instructs and automatically I respond, meeting for the first time the bright hazel color of her eyes. She is nothing but beautiful. The black leather corset hugs her narrow waist and exposes her full breasts which look milky-white against the dark fabric. Her hair is thick and falls down to her hips in soft waves of chestnut curls. I hope she'll let me touch it.

"I don't like punishing you but I will. Are we clear about that, Alice?"

She leans down, brushing my earlobe with her warm breathe. My insides tingle pleasantly.

"You may answer me."

"Yes, Mistress, we are clear."

Her flat palm smacks me against my left buttock and luckily I remember to suppress an audible response this time.

"I'll be your Mistress should I decide to find you worth it. Until that day comes, you're going to address me as Ma'am. Do you understand, Alice?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

She grabs my hair roughly and kisses my mouth. I part my lips and her tongue glides between them, touching mine. There is nothing hesitant about this first kiss. It's like she's knew me all my life, knows how to circle the underside of my lower lip, how to suck on my tongue so temptingly that I can feel my thong getting damp with arousal.

When she eventually pulls back, her breathing is a bit ragged, her cheeks are red but her voice is still perfectly calm.

"Aro hasn't promised me too much. You are nice to look upon."

"Thank you, Mistr…Ma'am," I tell her in a hoarse whisper.

"It doesn't make up for your lack of discipline. How much training did you have so far?"

"Not much, Ma'am. I'm sorry about that."

"So am I. Training new subs isn't exactly my favorite thing to do. They tend to mess up too often. Now, sit up straight, hands flat on your thighs, fingers not touching. "

She lets the whip tickle down my spine, making me straighten my back before she hits the flower tattoo on my left hipbone very lightly.

"But maybe I'll make an exception for you, should I find it interesting enough to work with you. Stand up and keep your eyes down. I tell you when you are allowed to look at me."

From behind me, she cups my breasts in her hands, pinching my nipples while her teeth graze the shell of my ear. I moan deep within my throat.

"You seem to have trouble with keeping silent. I'm going to put your mouth to better use. Walk over to the bench and lay down."

My knees are trembling, sweat pouring down between my breasts as I lay down on the cold wooden bench. She grabs my wrists and ties them above my head with a silk scarf.

"Feet up on the bench, thighs parted. Keep them still or I shall tie them up as well."

She leans down over me, rubbing her full cleavage over my face. The scent of her skin is intoxicating and I want to drown in it. When I swirl my tongue up and down over the soft flesh she stands up abruptly, smacking me against my left thigh.

A moment later her bare pussy is above me, her wetness moistening my lips.

"Serve me with your mouth." she commands, rocking her hips back and forth. I lick her greedily, my tongue flickering her clit and down to her entrance. Her taste is tart and delicious.

"Faster," she groans. "Move your tongue faster. Yes, like this. Keep going. Make me come all over your tongue."

I don't think, I just act to her commands; thrusting my tongue deep into her dripping pussy until I can feel its insides clenching around me.

She shudders on top of me, her panting noises sending electricity-like pleasure to my sex. I press my thighs together to relieve a bit of the tension.

"Keep your legs open like I told you to."

Her fingernails dig into the sensitive insides of my thighs, her fingers circling upwards so that they are almost touching my soaked underwear. Finally she shoves the thin material to the side and her thumb brushes feather-lightly over my swollen clit.

"Do you want me to let you come?" she asks me, two of her fingers stroking down to my entrance.

"Yes, Ma'am, please."

"No tonight. You need to learn some discipline first and I shall be the one to teach it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your encouraging reviews, I cherish them a lot.

If you have time and interest, would you also consider checking out my Rosalie/Leah story? It's called Wolf Flower and I could need some feedback on that one as well.

****2****

She rubs her warm fingers over my wrists when she opens the knot on the silk scarf before blowing a kiss on it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm just a bit nervous."

"That's completely unnecessary. I only have your best interest in mind and want you to trust me. Turn over and kneel over the bench. Cross your hands behind your head. What a beautiful sight you are in this position. Rest your forehead against the bench and close your eyes."

I do as she tells me and I shrug when I feel the leather of the whip tickling down my spine. Pain is not the part of this arrangement that I have been looking forward to. I don't want to mess this up though. I want her to be pleased with me. My legs start quivering.

"Don't move or I'm going to tie you up again. You have a lot to learn and if you do well, you shall be rewarded. Now count for me, I'm going to spank your perky little ass."

Her flat palm, not the whip comes down on my backside and the burning pain is instantly making me whimper.

"Count!" she orders and I open my mouth to croak out. "One,"

She hits me a second time, her fingers slapping me against the upper side of my left thigh now.

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Four,"

Again and again her hand comes down, the stinging on my skin turning into tingling sensations of pleasure. My pussy is throbbing and I moan the last number between my lips. The pain and the lust are melting into each other and it's so overwhelming. I'm horny and so tempted to touch myself, to rub my clit to release the incredible tension in me.

Slowly, she leans over me and kisses my neck, circling her fingers through my hair.

"Well done," she tells me before she walks to the other side of the room, her heels clicking over the floor.

Some cold gel is smeared all over my overheated flesh and I enjoy her tender caress while I try to get my breathing under control again.

Then I feel something vibrating against the inside of my thigh. When she eventually rubs the head of the toy over my outer lips my insides tingle.

"I want to fuck you hard. Both, your tight ass and your pussy." she tells me, shoving two of her fingers deep inside me while she presses the toy against my clit. It pulses in anticipation of a building climax. I won't be able to hold it back.

"Let go. Come for me, Alice. Come hard."

My inner muscles clench and unclench around her digits while the release throbs through my body. She continues thrusting her fingers in and out until the spasms inside my pussy finally subside.

"You are so deliciously dripping wet." she murmurs. "I think I shall let you have a taste from your own source."

Her wet thumb glides between my lips and I groan at the unfamiliar musky taste upon my tongue.

"Suck it. Yes, just like this. I shall soon give you something else to suck on, you greedy little girl. I bet you'd like that."

She cups my jaw in her hand while I continue sucking on her thumb, circling my tongue around it until I taste nothing but her salty skin in my mouth.

"Enough now. Sit up straight and listen to me. Listen well, because I hate nothing more than repeating myself."

"Yes, Ma'am." I whisper, lowering my head to stare at her

"Look at me. I want to see your face."

Her eyes are warm but strict and I notice that her chest is covered in pearly sweat. I want to lick it off from her skin.

"Why did you contact Aro's office?"

I swallow nervously and when I speak up my voice sounds way too insecure.

"Because I have fantasies and they wouldn't stop."

"You are going to learn the difference between fantasy and reality. If you want to become my new sub, you'll have to proof it to me that you really want it."

"I want to do anything to please you, Ma'am."

"That's good to hear. I will send you an email with your instructions for our next meeting. You'll be serving me during a test weekend. If you do well during that I may consider training you."

"Yes, Ma'am, as you wish."

"I want you to get some decent sleep during week days. Eight hours at the least. You need to be well rested for what I'm planning on doing with you. I want you to stop drinking coffee and eat three healthy meals each day."

The eating part would be easy, but no coffee? How was I supposed to function without caffeine?

"Most important though. I want you to stop masturbating. No playing around with this pretty little pussy here." she says, her hand moving down my mound. "It's mine."

Lifting her fingers to her mouth, I watch fascinated how she licks my glistening essence from her fingertips.

"So sweet and innocent,"

Roughly she grabs my hair and pushes her tongue between my lips, leaving me panting when she pulls back a few moments later.

"You may leave now."

I nod my head and walk out of the room, shivering from the cold air on the corridor. When I hear a noise coming from one of the other rooms, I quickly grab my coat and slip into my shoes. My heart is still racing when I make it to my car.

When I sit down on the seat, I have to take several deep breaths to calm myself down enough to be able to start the engine.

Licking my lips I can still taste a faint hint of her lipstick on them. I wonder how it would be like to have those velvety lips of hers between my legs. She's so gorgeous and the sound of her voice alone has the power to set my heart on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] thanks for your feedback. I'm always looking forward reading your thoughts on my stories. Writing Bella's character is so difficult in this one. I totaly get the appeal Alice sees in being a sub but as for Bella...well, I still have to figure her motives out.

Let me know if you have any suggestions or reading material on the subject.

****3****

The warm water of the shower pours down my body and I lean my head against the steamed glass until I hear a knock on the door. Quickly I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me before I step out again.

"Are you finished? I really need to do my hair before I meet with James." My roommate tells me, brushing her fingers through her flame red hair.

I nod my head and grab the bottle with baby oil from the shelf.

"You're not the only one who lives in this place, princess." She snarls at me and once again I wished I could manage to afford living in an apartment of my own. Vicky hates me with a passion because her lowlife of a boyfriend is constantly flirting with me. Not that I would ever be interested in that creeper.

In my room, I close the door behind me and rub the oil into my still damp skin before pulling a long shirt over my head. My backside is still sore but when I take a look at it in the mirror at the corner of my room the skin is not bruised, just a bit red. I bet she knows how to handle things without leaving permanent damage. She's just perfect.

My heart starts fluttering in my chest as I sit down on my chair, stuffing an extra pillow underneath my ass.

I'm surprised to find an email from her already waiting in my inbox.

**to: maryalicebrandon . volturi-dating **

**from: isabellaswan . volturi-dating **

**Subject: instructions part 1**

**Alice,**

**I hope you made it home safely. Take some Tylenol and drink two glasses of water. Then I want you to lie down and catch some sleep. I'll send you the rest of the instructions tomorrow morning.**

Searching for the painkillers in my handbag, I swallow them with the half-filled bottle of water that's still in there. Then I walk down to the kitchen to drink the second glass she required.

"Nice ass, Brandon"

I spine around and drop the empty glass to the ground where it shatters into dozen pieces of broken glass.

"Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry about that."

Yes, sure you are. Damn it, why did Vicky have to give the shithead a key. I hate it when he shows up unexpectedly.

James smirks and licks his lip before he kneels down next to me to help me pick up the mess.

"Do you want to come with us to the club? It would be fun."

"I'm tired and despite that I highly doubt that Vicky would want me to join your date."

"Three's company,"

"In your dreams, James. In your dreams. Well, have fun tonight. I'm going to bed."

I pull my shirt over my naked backside and rush up the stairs, slamming the door to my room behind me. My pillows and the blankets are pleasantly cold against my skin when I lay down. Within minutes I drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I groan, stretching my muscles before I stand up. My curly hair is a mess and I sigh, when I realize that I definitely will have to wash it again before I leave the house.

Rubbing my tired eyes I turn on the laptop while I twist my hairs into a knot, fixing it with a pen I grab from my desk.

**to: maryalicebrandon . volturi-dating**

**from: isabellaswan . volturi-dating **

**Subject: instructions part 2**

**Good Morning, Alice.**

**Did you sleep well?**

**Find your instructions below. I look forward to see you Friday night. Feel free to contact me, should you have any questions.**

_**Rules**_

_**1. The Sub will ensure she gets at least 8 hours of sleep during week nights**_

_**2. The Sub will remove any kind of body hair with a method of her choice, preferably waxing.**_

_**3. The Sub will not consume any kind drugs or endanger her health in another kind of way.**_

_**4. The Sub will only wear the color blue during week days and red during her weekends with the Domme. The Domme will provide the Sub with the required clothing. **_

_**5. The Sub will not flirt or enter any kind of sexual relationship with someone else apart from the Domme. She will not masturbate or use any kind of sex toy unless the Domme instructs her to do so.**_

I read through the rest of the email and type a reply.

**to: isabellaswan . volturi-dating **

**from: maryalicebrandon . volturi-dating **

**Subject: instructions part 1**

**Good Morning, Ma'am.**

**I slept well, thank you.**

**What's with the color thing? Blue reminds me of my school uniform and that's not one of my favorite memories. Maybe we could agree on a different color. I like greens.**

I hit send and walk down to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl with cereals and an apple, that I eat standing up. James' leather jacket is thrown over the couch. God, I can't stand this man.

Returning to my room, I notice a new email from her and my palms start sweating.

**to: maryalicebrandon . volturi-dating **

**from: isabellaswan . volturi-dating **

**Subject: colors & more**

**The color blue looks lovely with your eye-color that's why I want you to wear it. **

**Did your parents sent you to a private school? I like the thought of you in one of those little plaid skirts. Your teachers should have managed to teach you some more discipline there though. **

**The requested eight hours of sleep are not up yet. I shall think of a way to handle your failure the next time we meet. Maybe that will help you to stick to my rules for the future. They are only for your own well-being.**

**Now go back to bed and get some rest. You'll need it.**


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll like the new update.

****4****

It takes me a few minutes to calm down my nerves enough to be able to step out of the car. The air outside is chilly, making my nipples instantly pebble underneath the thin lace material. The ruby colored corsage makes my skin look even paler than it already is. I moan pressing my thighs together for a moment, feeling the thin thong already soaked against my waxed sex.

I fight the urge to move my hand between my legs and touch myself intimately. She told me not to do it and I want to do anything to please her.

My fingers are trembling when I open the front door to her house with the key she sent me yesterday. Inside it is warm and the entire place smells like fresh orange blossoms and rich vanilla scents. I take the stairs downside, entering the room on the left side. The light here is dimmed; everything is decorated in black but mostly red colors. Is this the reason, she wanted me to wear red inside this room?

I want to open the cupboards at the side to see what kind of toys she has inside them but the St. Andrews cross at the right wall catches my attention first. I run my fingers over the shackles, feeling the hard metal against my fingertips.

Then I hear steps on the stairs, the clicking of heels and quickly I kneel down in the position she instructed me to take. Head down, back straight and both hands flat on my thighs.

"Very lovely," she tells me, letting her palm move down my spine in a circular motion. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

She presses her lips against the hollow of my throat from behind and sucks so hard on the skin there that I can't hold back a groan.

"Did I tell you to make a noise?"

"No,"

"Answer me properly."

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Stand up and let me take a look at you. Keep your eyes to the ground."

Her hands are warm and soft as she starts stroking over my exposed backside, up my hips and sides. When she cups my breasts through the lace of my corsage, I try very hard to keep my breathing as quiet as possible.

"Let's see if you have fulfilled all your duties." she stats, ripping off the strings of my thong to throw it carelessly on the ground next to us.

"Yes, that's nice, so smooth and soft."

She's rubbing my outer lips while the tip of her thumb barely touches my sensitive clit.

"You're so wet. Are you excited? You may answer me."

"Yes, Ma'am, so very much." I confess in a husky voice.

"So, am I. There is something about you being so deliciously innocent that turns me on. I want to possess you, every part of you. I want you to surrender to me completely."

I whimper in my throat as she grabs my hair roughly and pushes her tongue deep into my mouth in the same moment her fingers thrust inside my pussy.

"I can't wait to fuck you hard. It's all I've been thinking about this entire week."

My insides quiver and when she asks me to walk over to the cross and ties my arms and legs to it, my clit throbs painfully, greedy for the touch of her hands.

"Look at me. You're not fearful, are you?"

"Just nervous…but more excited, Ma'am,"

"I assume, Aro has told you how the safewords work, has he?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He told me to use yellow when I want you to slow down and red when I want to end the scene completely."

"Good. I'm going to blindfold you now. Close your eyes for me."

She wraps a black silk scarf around my eyes, turning the world around me into complete darkness.

"I would gag you too but tonight I want to hear the noises you're making."

Her heels click on the floor as she walks to the cupboards. I want to know what she's taking out of them.

When she returns, she kisses my mouth again, biting my lower lip before she steps back.

The stinging burn on my skin as the flogger comes down on my skin makes me moan. The sensation is a strange, unfamiliar mixture of pleasure and pain. Again and again the soft fur tickles over my skin, landing on a different spot of my chest and thighs every time.

"Such a pretty skin color." she murmurs, unclasping the strings on my corset to expose my breasts. Her hot mouth closes around the pebbled tip, sucking and biting it teasingly.

"You're not going to come until I give you permission. Are we clear about that?"

"Y-es, Ma'am," I whisper, taking several deep breaths through my parted lips as her right hand starts stroking my soaked folds again.

Then I can feel her mouth moving down my upper body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on my sweat covered skin.

The moment her tongue swirls gently over my clit, I know that I won't be able to hold back much longer. It has been forever since I had someone go down on me and the way she moves her tongue over my swollen sex is so beyond divine. Faster and faster she circles it up and down, teasing my clit until its throbbing against the flat of her tongue before she starts thrusting it deep inside me while simultaneously massaging my clit between two fingers.

"Oh..god…oh…sweet heaven…Ma'am…please…I…I can't…I can't hold it…oh god."

A split second before I climax she pulls back, smacking my thigh hard with her flat hand. The sudden pain helps me to calm down a bit from the beginning waves of my release.

"Who does your pleasure belong to? Answer me!"

"You," I moan, "You, only you, Ma'am. They belong to you."

"That's right, my sweet pet. I want you to know that every time you climax, it's a gift from me to you."


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate your interest in my writing a lot.

****5****

Her fingers brush over my thighs down to my ankles where she unties the shackles around them. I can feel her spreading some cool salve on my skin there before she repeats the same at my wrists.

"Get on your knees and kiss the heels of my boots. Yes, like that. Lick it."

I swirl my tongue against leather and hard metal while my heart continues racing in my chest. I want to please her, show it to her how serious I am about this. It has taken me so long to admit it to myself how much I crave this sort of relationship. I want to belong to her.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to serve me with your mouth. Make me come with your tongue, Alice."

She pulls down the silk scarf around my eyes, and I groan when I see her moist glistening pussy directly in front of my face.

I reach out my tongue but the moment before I taste her wetness, she pulls roughly on my hair to hold me back.

"You need to ask for my permission first. I want to hear you say it like a good girl."

"May I serve you with my mouth, Ma'am?" I whisper huskily. "May I make you come this way?"

"You may. Let me feel that pretty little tongue of yours. Yes…oh fuck…just like that."

She is soaking wet and the tart taste of her arousal is intoxicating to me. I swirl my tongue up and down between her folds, circling her throbbing clit as fast as I can.

"Use your fingers too. Put them inside my pussy and curl them upwards. Deeper, yes, like that…like that. Keep going, oh fuck…yes…oh god. I'm coming. I'm coming so hard."

Her grip around my head tightens as her muscles clench around my fingers and a gush of wetness pours down my throat. It takes several moments until her breathing returns to normal again and she speaks up.

"Well done, my sweet pet."

She kisses my mouth roughly and sucks my lower lip between her front teeth. Her fingers squeeze my nipples so hard that I groan loudly against her lips. My clit is pulsing, hungering for her touch, and I can feel my climax building again from deep within me.

"Walk over to the bed and lay down."

I do like she tells me and watch curiously how she pulls some silver colored bag out of the cupboards to place it next to me on the floor. Then she sits down and plants a kiss right above my mound.

"Spread your legs. Wider. Let me see your pussy. I want to fuck it so badly."

"If it pleases you, Ma'am." I moan, holding my breath as her tongue glides between my inner lips to tease my clit.

"Delicious. Now, I want you to play with yourself but remember not to come until I tell you to."

I rub my outer lips between my fingers and try to keep my focus on my entrance, shoving first two, then three fingers inside me. I need to avoid touching my clit or I'm going to climax whether I want that or not. Fuck, I need to come so badly. I want to come so badly.

"You're disappointing me, Alice. Don't you know I can sense you're trying to avoid your clit to make this easier for you? Rub it now. Rub your clit. Do it now and come for me, my sweet pet."

With quivering fingers I start massaging my sensitive pearl, feeling it throb against my fingertips. My orgasm is raw and quick, making my body shudder in release.

"So beautiful," she whispers into my ear before biting down on my earlobe. "So, beautiful and so mine. Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to take you from behind now."

I can barely manage to take a quick look at the strap-on she's adjusting around her hip before I turn around. She holds me down, placing one hand on my shoulder, the other one on my waist.

"Ask me to fuck you."

"Ma'am, please fuck me."

The head of the dildo rubs up against my entrance, as she coats it in my slick wetness. I try to remember the last time, I had sex with a guy but the memory is completely blurred. It must have been years, I guess.

I whimper as she starts pushing the dildo inside me, going a bit deeper with every movement. It's a tight fit because the toy is thick and long. She groans loudly as she thrusts it in and out of me faster and faster. The sensation of being fucked by her is overwhelming and after a few minutes I can feel that I'm already getting dangerously close to another orgasm.

Her hand moves to my clit and when she circles her fingers over my sensitive flesh I'm lost.

"You're close again, my sweet pet. Aren't you? Should I allow you to come again? Or should I be cruel and make you wait?"

"Ma'am…I ….oh god…please…may I come again? I can't hold it. I can't hold it anymore. Oh fuck…please…please."

"Come with me, Alice." she instructs a split second before she collapses on top of me. This time my climax is even stronger than the first time and I assume that it's because I have the toy inside of me now, giving my inner muscles something to clench around.

For a moment she is very still on top of me, kissing my hair and my shoulder tenderly before she stands up again. I feel like she's content with me. I served her well. At least that's what I hope I did. There is still so much more I need to learn.

"You may clean the toy and take a shower yourself afterwards. Dress in the red dress, I've sent you and don't wear any underwear. I want to have easy access, should I decide I want to play with you."

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Then I want you to prepare some dinner for me in the kitchen. You may serve it to me in the library in one hour sharp."


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your lovely reviews. Your support is so encouraging to me.

****6****

The hot shower helps to relax my tensed muscles but when I make my way to the kitchen I can feel that I'm still incredibly sore. Crap, I should have thought about taking some painkillers with me. If she decides she wants to fuck me again, I won't be able to walk properly for a week.

In the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of water to swallow it thirstily while I search through her fridge. Cooking is not my strong point and so I settle for some salad and steaks.

Something soft and fluffy rubs against my leg, startling me so much that I almost drop the pan to the ground.

"Hey there," I whisper as I kneel down to pet the head of the Bengal cat. "Well, aren't you pretty? I wonder what your name is."

I sigh deeply, remembering how much I'd like to have an animal of my own but that it's impossible because this bitch Vicky is allergic to the hairs.

If she knew about the secret desires I'm having, it would most likely make her freak. As for James, the creeper would probably enjoy the sight of me lying tied up in front of him. Not that he's ever going to get the chance.

The cat keeps rubbing himself against my leg and I search for something to feed him, finding some dry food underneath the sink.

"Are you hungry too?"

My stomach growls but I don't know if I'm supposed to eat before I serve dinner to her.

With a quick look at the clock at the wall, I notice that my time is already up. I place the food on a tray, filling a glass with some chilled wine before making my way to the library.

She's already there, looking breathtakingly beautiful in a black dress that hugs her curves so temptingly. Next to her, lying on a pillow is the ugliest dog I have ever seen. He growls when he sees me, slobber running down his jaw. God, this thing is gross. I take a step backwards, trying not to drop the tray. That would be so embarrassing.

"Down, Jake." she orders in a strict voice.

"Put the tray on the table. You don't have to be afraid of him. Jake is just trying to play big boy but he's actually a coward."

I do what she tells me and remain standing next to her chair, watching how she eats the steak and the salad.

"This is good." she tells me, feeding a small piece of meat to the dog. "Isn't it, Jake?"

Then she wipes her mouth on a napkin, leaving a mark of red lipstick on it before she clears her throat.

"Did you eat in the kitchen?"

"No, Ma'am. Should I have done that?"

Fuck, you sound like a complete idiot now. Just lie. No, don't do that. She will be able to tell and won't like your excuses too much.

"I told you to eat regularly. You have been here for hours and must be hungry."

"A bit," I whisper nervously, feeling my palms starting to sweat. "Maybe I'm a bit hungry."

"Sit down." she orders, pointing at a stool at the other side of the small table. When she shoves the plate with the rest of the steak and salad over to me and tells me to finish it, I feel like I'm still way too nervous to eat.

"Next time, you are going to eat like I told you to. You need to keep your strength. Are we clear about that, Alice?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, tell me how you are feeling. Are you very sore?"

I nod my head, stuffing some yellow pepper between my lips to nibble on it.

"I assure you that you're going to get used to the feeling. How long has it been since someone has fucked you like that?"

"Long…but I don't remember anyone taking me like that before. Everything my exes and I did in the bedroom was pretty much vanilla."

"I see. And did you like it?"

"The sex with you or the vanilla stuff?"

A smile flashes over her face and for a moment she looks so carefree and happy.

"Both, my sweet pet."

"I liked the fucking. It made me feel…alive. As for the vanilla stuff, I like it…but I wouldn't want to eat vanilla ice-cream every day. Does that make any sense?"

"It sure does." she says, petting the head of the awful dog with her fingertips. I don't think this thing and me are going to be good friends.

"I feed your cat. I hope that was okay."

"Edward is a hoggish little thing. He always ends up eating half of Jake's food on top of his own."

She leans down to press a kiss on the dog's snout.

"He hates you, but you know that's your own fault. You need to stop chasing after him all the time."

The dog whines and catches after a plastic ball she throws into the air before rushing out of the room.

"I think I like your cat better than your dog."

"Most of my subs do. Jessica was totally smitten with Edward. I even considered giving him to her as a present when we broke up."

"Did you collar her? This Jessica, I mean."

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past and Jessica was a mistake. We learn from mistakes."

When she says that, she grabs her hand forcefully around my wrist and pulls my hand towards her.

"Are you sure that you want this sort of thing? Are you sure you can handle it."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sure." I whisper nervously, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I look into her brown eyes.

"Come here to me. Lift your skirt and let me see your pussy. I bet the pretty thing is all sore from being fucked."

I shudder as she blows a tender kiss on my bare mound and parts my outer lips with her fingers.

"I think we're going to give it a little break to recover again. After all, there are other parts of your body that I would like to play with as well."


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I've said it before and I can't repeat myself often enough – this story here is not supposed to be a guideline for the BDSM lifestyle. It's just a work of fantasy and imagination which means that it has most likely very little to do with how these kind of relationship work in reality.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Your interest in my work amazes me so much. See you at the bottom.

****7****

A strange mixture of fear and anticipation fills my heart as I bend over the cold leather-covered bench,

"Spread your legs wider. Let me see all of you, Alice."

Her hands are soft as she strokes up the inside of my arm and ties my hands together with a rope. For a moment I'm finding it hard to keep my balance but then she pulls on some kind of mechanism and I find myself flat on my stomach.

"Such a beautiful ass," she compliments me in a smooth voice before her palm comes down on it. She doesn't use as much force as she had the last time and that makes it easier for me to stay still. Again and again her hand slaps against my bare skin. My pussy starts throbbing and I can feel myself getting intensively aroused. A moan escapes my lips when I exhale again.

"You seem to find the part with staying silent a bit challenging."

I press my lips together and try to force myself to breathe through my nose.

Her lips brush gently over my neck and my skin breaks out in goose bumps. Every cell inside me seems to tingle as she whispers into my ear.

"Does it turn you on to be so exposed to me? Let me check to make sure."

I can barely manage to hold back another groan as her fingers move between my thighs and circle my entrance, rubbing my slick arousal up to my pulsing clit.

"You are a greedy girl, Alice. Aren't you? It makes you all wet when I spank you."

Her thumb pushes inside me for a moment and automatically I rock my hips against it, trying to get her deeper.

She chuckles and kisses my shoulder so hard that I'm sure she's going to leave a mark on me. When she pulls back and walks to the other side of the room to get something from the cupboards I try to take a few deep breaths.

"Do you trust me?" she asks me when she returns and lets her hand move down the crack of my ass. "You may answer me."

"Yes, Ma'am, I do."

"I want to play a bit with your pretty little ass. Would you like that?"

My voice is tensed when I whisper nervously. "If it pleases you, Ma'am,"

Some cold lube trickles down my ass and when her slick finger starts rubbing around my nether entrance shivers run down my spine. Is she going to take me here? With that toy thing? Crap, I won't survive it if she fucks me with that dildo. It's going to rip me apart. Oh shit…shit…shit.

The tip of her finger pushes against the tight ring of muscles, and I can feel my entire body stiffen abruptly.

"Try to relax. This is not going to hurt you. I know what I'm doing."

Very slowly she pushes her finger to the first knuckle into me. Then she presses some small vibe against my clit and the buzzing sensation manages to bring me close to the edge of a climax.

Her finger glides deeper inside me, circling around a bit until she pulls back a few moments later, just to repeat the same with a second finger. My muscles cramp around her digits but her voice that keeps whispering reassuring words into my ear helps me to relax a bit.

"I want you to come for me, my sweet pet. Come now." she orders pushing her thumb inside my throbbing sex. The waves of lust are overwhelming; her fingers inside both of my holes making me quiver all over. With a loud scream I collapse on top of the bench, my inner walls milking her fingers as my orgasm rushes through me with so much force that I can feel tears streaming down cheeks.

"Well done," she tells me, stroking my hair tenderly before she unties the rope that holds my hands together. "Now, try to stand up."

My legs are boneless and when she notices how much my knees are trembling, she makes me sit down on a blanket on the floor.

"Here. Drink this water, all of it."

I take a few sips and watch fascinated how she rinses a wash cloth in a little fountain of water in the corner of the room.

"Turn over. Yes, like that."

She washes me and her caresses are so gentle that I almost drift into sleep.

"You look like a tired baby." she stats, rubbing some balm on my backside. "And that's what you are. If I hadn't read your age on Aro's report, I would have assumed you are still underage."

"Come with me. I'll show you where you are supposed to sleep."

The room she guides me to seems small. The walls painted in a ruby red color that makes it appear even smaller. Cotton sheets on the simple twin bed are pleasantly cool against my overheated skin when I lay down on it.

"I'll have breakfast in bed at eight tomorrow morning. Make sure to remember to eat something yourself before you serve me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She leans down and kisses my mouth, letting her tongue touch against mine so feather-lightly that it makes me greedy for more. I like it when she kisses me, without any hesitation. She makes me feel secure and most of all so wanted. No one has ever made me feel that way.

"Good night, Alice."

With that she leaves me alone in the darkness and my heart starts pounding in my chest. I want to go after her and beg her to let me sleep in her room, even when it's just on the floor next to her bed. The thought that it's impossible makes me feel terribly alone.

Hugging my pillow I try to shove those thoughts aside but whenever I close my eyes her face appears in front of me. She's so beautiful, so gracious and so strong. Crap, I think, you sound like you have a crush on her. Are you stupid now? You've come here because you want a Domme, not a girlfriend and even if…it is not like she would be open to the second option.

**XOXXOXXXOXXXOXOXOXXOXXOXXOXO **

[A/N] I'm beyond thrilled to let you know that **It Won't Rain** has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for August 2012 on **twifanfictionrecs com** If you feel like it, you may vote for my little Tranella fic.

I had so much fun writing that story and I have to admit that I miss it a great deal. Maybe I'll do a sequel but I'm not sure about it yet. There are so many plotbunnies in my weird head and there is only so little time to write them down.


	8. Chapter 8

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks to all of you who take the time to read and review my little project here. I appreciate your interest in my writing a lot.

****8****

The awful dog is lying underneath the kitchen table when I enter the room. He growls but I try to ignore him and focus my attention on preparing breakfast. I crack some eggs in a bowl and whisk them while I wait for the coffee to be ready.

I feel too tensed to eat but I don't want to risk displeasing her again. After searching the cupboards I find some cereals and eat a bit of those. Placing the eggs and some toast on a plate, together with some butter and the coffee, I make my way up to her room. My heart is beating too fast. I need to stop being so nervous around her. It will make her think I'm weak. Too weak to handle whatever she's giving me.

"Good Morning, Ma'am." I greet her as I place the tray with her breakfast carefully on her lap.

"Morning to you, Alice, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am."

She tells me to kneel down next to her bed and wait while she eats the food on her plate with great appetite.

"Did you eat before you came here?" she asks me strictly when she wipes her mouth on a napkin.

"Yes, Ma'am, I had some cereals." Shit, why does everything I say sound so stupid in my own ears?

"Stand up and lift your dress up. Did I tell you to wear underwear?"

"No, Ma'am, but—,"

"Don't talk back to me. Remove this useless thong immediately. I don't like having anything between me and your little pussy should I decide I want to play with it. Would you like that, Alice?"

I nod my head and suppress a moan as her fingers rub my bare outer lips teasingly slow.

"Such a greedy little thing, aren't you?"

Wetness begins pouring in my throbbing sex as the touch of her hand brings me closer and closer to a mind-blowing release. Then, very abruptly she pulls back and forces two of her slick fingers into my mouth.

"Suck. Harder. Yes, like that. Now, isn't that way better than good old cereals?"

I hum around her fingers and try to perform some kind of mini blow-job on them. My tongue swirls around the tip of her fingers in fast circles as I taste my essence on them.

"Shower, now," she tells me, as she pulls me into the bathroom next to her bedroom. I force myself to look down at the ground and not her as she steps out of her silky nightgown. My dress lands on the floor and when she wraps something soft, I think it's a scarf, around my eyes and the world around me vanishes into darkness, my breathing comes out raggedly.

She guides me into the shower and I wince as I feel the warm water cascading down on my sore backside. Her mouth finds mine and I whimper into its heat as she grabs my hand to place them on her full breasts.

I want to feel her nipples harden against my tongue but I don't know if she'd appreciate it a lot if I asked her to. As I inhale deeply through my nose, I can smell the tartness of our lust in the steamy air of the shower.

"May I serve you with my mouth, Ma'am?"

She groans forcing my head down between her legs where I immediately start licking her slick folds greedily. Her legs quiver when she comes, her clit pulsing against my mouth on her pussy.

"Good girl. You know how to use your tongue. I would reward you but I feel like I'm spoiling you too much."

I'm so horny that I can barely keep myself from touching my pussy. Flexing my inner muscles I tense as I feel something hard against my inner lips.

"Lie down and spread your legs. I'm going to make you beg me to let you come and maybe I will, maybe."

Her thighs rub against mine as she grabs my left ankle and turns me over to my side. The moment her overheated sex brushes over mine, I almost come undone.

"What a sight you are, underneath me. I could watch you for hours."

Her hips rock back and forth as she rubs herself against me, using my body for her pleasure.

"Move with me. I want you to make me come this way too."

I tremble, forcing my concentration on her lust instead of my own. When she collapses on top of me a few minutes later, I'm so close to climaxing that I can't think about anything else anymore.

"Please, Ma'am." I whimper as she climbs down from me, just to shove some kind of vibe into me. She pulls down the scarf from my eyes and I whimper a bit more when I watch her thrusting the thick shaft of the toy inside of me again and again.

"Ma'am, please…oh please, please, let me come. Let me come for you."

"No," she tells me, her voice thick with lust. "Stand up now and wash me with this stuff here. Massage it into my skin. Yes, like that. Why are you trembling so much? Does my sweet pet have trouble obeying my orders?"

"No, Ma'am."

I take the wash cloth and squeeze some flowery scented body wash on it, rubbing it all over her back and chest, down her stomach and her perfectly shaped legs.

"Turn around," she tells me as we step outside the shower. "Your skin is still red from last night's spanking."

She applies some cooling lotion on my backside and I enjoy her gentle caresses. Then the useless dog starts barking loudly downstairs in the kitchen.

"Bella? Bella, are you up there?"

"Crap," she mumbles, twisting her dripping wet hair into a bun in her neck before she quickly puts on a leather skirt and a tight black top.

"Get dressed now. You're going to come down in five minutes. Keep your eyes down the entire time and speak only when I give you permission to it. Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I whisper. "Ma'am, may I ask you who's coming to visit you?"

Her lips twitch as she speaks up, her voice sounding unusually soft when she speaks up again.

"My past," she murmurs between her teeth. "It's my past waiting for me downstairs."


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] This is the last update for my little BDSM project. I don't feel like writing more of it at the moment. There is no actual plot in this, and I don't think dragging it out will make things better. Some people are most likely going to be mad at me, but it's impossible to please everyone.

Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read and review. I appreciate your interest in my writing and your support more than anything.

****9****

Her so-called past is a gorgeous blonde. That much I manage to see when I slowly walk down the stairs. Then I lower my eyes and kneel down next to the table like Ma'am told me to. For a moment her hand strokes over my head, down my spine and I force myself to sit up more straight.

"Such a beautiful new pet." The visitor tells Ma'am with a smile in her voice.

"She's not open for sharing, Rose. If that's what you hoped for."

I can hear her pouring a cup of coffee for her guest, while her heels click rhythmically on the kitchen floor.

"How are things going with Emmett?" Ma'am asks her after a few moments.

"He learns fast. But I still miss you. You were my favorite pet."

"I never had a talent for being a sub."

"That depends on how you look at it."

They talk for a while, and I watch how the blonde woman lets the disgusting dog lick her face. It's so gross that I can feel my stomach heaving. My knees start hurting from kneeling, and although I try to fight it my thighs begin to tremble.

"Stand up for me. Keep your eyes down. Yes, like this."

She walks around me, her fingers caressing my back before they move down to my ass. When her palm comes down on my backside, I whimper.

"Did I say something about making noises?"

Looking down at my bare feet, I wait for her to give me permission to answer her. She doesn't give it.

The blonde woman, Rose, walks around me, making me jump when her thumb brushes directly over my barely covered nipple.

"Stop touching her. She's not to be shared. I told you about that." Ma'am tells her and the anger in her voice is sending a shiver of lust through me.

"You've become so very selfish, Bella. I'm going to leave now. Enjoy your new pet and try not to fall too hard."

"Keep your mouth shut and mind your own business."

Rose laughs as Ma'am brings her outside, taking the dog with her. She returns without the ugly monster, and I can hear him barking loudly outside in the garden.

She sits down on a chair and winks at me.

"Kneel over my lap. Pull your skirt up."

I do how she tells me and try my best to stay still while she spanks me. My insides are quivering with lust, and I can feel myself becoming dripping wet between my legs. Why does it turn me so on when she spanks me? I bet I could come right from that.

"You'll be mine. Are we clear about that, Alice?" She sounds breathless now and I push my hips greedily against her fingers as they glide easily inside of me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I groan. "I'm yours."

"Not yet, but soon, very soon, I can't wait any longer."

She tells me to walk down to her playroom and wait for her. I try to sit up as straight as possible, fighting the urge to rub my throbbing clit. If she won't let me come anytime soon, I'm probably going to turn crazy.

When she finally enters the room, my heart is pounding so hard in my chest that I'm sure it's audible for her.

"Look at me, my sweet pet."

I raise my head, noticing the little wooden box in her hands.

"Will you promise me to obey all my orders instantly?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I swear."

She opens the box and I almost start crying when I see the beautiful leather collar with the heart-shaped crystal attached to it. There is a B carved into it. B stands for Ma'am real name, Bella. God, I can't wait for her to put it on me. I want nothing more than to belong to her.

"I promise to take care of all of your needs." she whispers, stepping behind me. "This collar is supposed to represent the bond between me and you. I will always cherish the gift of your submission. Do you accept my collar?"

"Yes, my Mistress." I tell her, feeling the tears pouring down my face.

The leather of the collar is smooth against my skin and when she closes it around my neck, the pleasant feeling of completeness spreads through me.

"Walk over to the bed and lie down. Spread your legs."

Quickly she ties my legs and arms to the wooden bedposts. Then she grabs something that reminds me a bit of a pizza cutter and runs it right across my chest. The toy leaves a prickly feeling on my skin and when she circles closer to my pebbled nipples I can't hold back the moan from escaping my lips.

"Let me hear you." she says in a husky voice before running the cold metal right over my sensitive peaks. I groan loudly but a moment later she drops the toy down to the ground again and kneels down above me.

The scent of her sex so close to my mouth makes my own pussy weep with need.

"Mistress, may I serve you with my mouth?" I ask her and once she gives me her permission I begin to circle my tongue over her moist folds.

Shifting a bit above me I almost stop breathing as her warm, velvet-like tongue dips gently between my inner lips. She's a goddess with her tongue, knows exactly how to increase my lust, and I whimper against her clit as she starts sucking eagerly on mine.

"Such a sweet little pussy, I can't get enough of it. You're fucking delicious. Do you know that?"

"Mistress, please, oh please, may I come?"

Pushing two of her fingers inside me to coat them in my essence she starts rubbing them around my nether entrance.

"Come hard for me." she orders and the moment my climax rocks throughout me, her pussy throbs against my mouth, a gush of slick wetness pouring down my throat a second later.

She moans loudly and with pride in my heart, I know that I'm going to serve her well.


	10. Chapter 10

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Yes, I know, I said this is finished but you all know that my mind doesn't work like that of normal people. Plotbunny comes and won't leave me alone until I write it down. I hope you enjoy this glimpse into Mistress Bella's head a bit.

***10***

_Bella_

She cancelled, cancelled our weekend by sending a fucking text. My mood that has been pretty fine until now sinks down until it is close to the temperature of an iceberg. I shove my cell back into the pockets of my jacket and whistle to the dog to come back to me again.

"No Alice, this weekend." I tell him, knowing exactly how pathetic it is to speak to an animal as if he was a human. "She's sick."

Back at home, I sit down in my kitchen and make myself a cup of tea while I read through a magazine with new toys. This weekend I wanted to start using the clamps on her. They're one of her soft limits, but I like pushing her boundaries now and then to show her how great her true potential is.

Alice is a wonderful sub. She's eager to please me, and I enjoy being the one to teach her. Everything could be perfect between us, if it wasn't for those hidden feelings deep down inside me that I've been trying to suppress without success for the last three months.

I'm in love with her and I can't be. My affection towards her makes me a weak Domme and being a Domme is everything I know, everything I ever wanted to be.

Pulling out my late grandmother's cooking book, I prepare a big pot of homemade chicken soup that I fill into a thermos flask. Then I wait about half an hour until I manage to convince myself that it is alright to bring it to her place. Her well-being is part of my responsibility. I need to make sure, she's alright. Plus, I want to see her so very badly. It has been five long days without her.

Quickly, I feed the cat and get dressed, paying extra attention to my make-up and the tight top, I've chosen to wear underneath my jacket.

The ride to her place takes about half an hour. She lives in a crowded apartment complex and shares her own with a chick named Vicky.

It is her that opens the door for me, a pretty red-head with too many freckles all over her grinning face.

"Hey there, are you looking for something. The party is two blocks from here at Mike's place."

"I'm here for Alice. Is she home?"

She better be, because elsewise I will…

"In her room, she got some nasty cold and is acting like she's dying."

I nod my head and try to ignore Vicky's question about me being Alice's girlfriend. Whatever is going on between the two of us is surely not her fucking business.

"Hi," I greet her as I open the door to Alice's room. Crap, she looks bad. Her eyes are red and swollen, just like her little snub nose. Her hair looks like she hasn't washed it in days, the curls an uncombed mess on her head.

When she sees me, she instantly tries to sit up straight what ends up with her having some sort of coughing fit.

"Mistress,"

Every time, even after all these months we've been together, it makes me instantly wet between my thighs when she addresses me as her Mistress. I'm horny and want to press her hand against my soaked sex to finger me to a release.

"I came to have a look at you."

"That's not necessary, my Mistress. It's just a stupid cold."

"Your stupid cold ruined our weekend. I'm not very pleased about that."

"I'm sorry, my Mistress." she croaks, grabbing a box of tissues from her nightstand. "I took some pills but they're not working."

"Did you eat?"

She blushes as she shakes her head. I make a mental note to punish her at a later time for this failure. Punishment is not my favorite part of our arrangement, but the noises she makes while I spank her are such an incredibly turn-on.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat, point. I brought you some chicken soup."

Her eyes widen and her dry lips curl into a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," I tell her before I walk out to ask her bitch of a roommate for a bowl and a spoon. She's on the phone talking to her boyfriend and I'm getting reminded on how much I enjoy a nice bit of dirty talking.

"Here we go." I say, placing the tray carefully on her lap as I return to her room. "You're going to finish all of this."

"Yes, Mistress." she whispers, lifting the first spoon with soup to her mouth. "Hmm, that's so good. Did you make that yourself?"

"I'm pretty good in the kitchen. Drink some of the juice too. Fluids are important and this has vitamins as well."

I sit down on the edge of her bed, letting my hand rest on her thigh while I watch her eat the soup very slowly.

"So, this is where you live." I mumble, looking around in the small room. It's crowded with books and clothes. There is a picture of her in her school uniform on her desk. Seeing her in plaid makes my clit throb with need. I would totally love to be her strict headmistress and put her over my knee, spanking her with a ruler before thrusting my fingers into her delicious wetness.

"I need to move out here soon. Vicky's boyfriend got kicked out of his apartment and now he needs a place to stay."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. It's not that easy finding something with my limit budget that isn't a complete hole or in the middle of nowhere."

She finishes her soup and sighs deeply, wiping her mouth with another tissue.

"But there is no way I'm going to stay here when James lives here. He's such a creeper."

If she tells me that this piece of shit has been hitting on her I'm going to kill him. Kill him and punish her for not telling me earlier about it.

"What's between you and that guy? Didn't I make my point about my dislike on sharing clear to you, Alice?"

"It's not like that. I'm not interested in him, not at all. He is just teasing me, trying to provoke me by suggesting threesomes or walking around naked in the apartment to startle me."

That's enough. I won't allow her to stay just one more night in this place. All the things that could have happened to her make me sick in my stomach.

"You're coming with me." I order, pulling out a suitcase from underneath her bed. "I'll help you packing."

She tries to protest, but I cut her off. I know what's best for her and staying in a place where her roommate's boyfriend is trying to molest her, is surely not one of them.

When we reach my house about an hour later she's shivering on the seat next to me. I bet she has a fever. Her forehead is awfully hot against my hand when I place it on it.

"Bed for you, it is. We can get the rest of your stuff in a few days, when you're feeling better."

"Mistress, I can't just move in with you. It's wrong."

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No, Mistress, but—,"

"Don't you but me now. Go up to my bedroom and lie down. I will look after you in a few."

"Your bedroom? But I never get to sleep in—,"

"The next time you say but to me, I will give you ten with one of the dog's leather leashes. Trust me, you won't enjoy that."

"Yes, Mistress, I'm just worried. You've been so strict about me only being here during our weekends. How will it work out when I'm living here twenty-four-seven?"

She has a point, I know. The truth is that having her here every day, will make things between us even more complicated. I wouldn't want to have it any other way though. She's mine and in a way that has more power than the collar around her neck, I'm already hers.


	11. Chapter 11

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

[A/N] Thanks for the great response on the last update. Your reviews always brighten up my day. I'm not making any promises about this story, but somehow it doesn't feel finished to me yet. We'll see where this is going. Thanks for being supportive. I appreciate it a lot.

***11***

My voice is hard when I command her to lean over the leather bench. My palm comes down on her backside, tuning the beautiful skin pink in front of my eyes.

She whimpers softly, her breathing too loud as she tries to hold back the noises in her throat. Being still is difficult for her.

"I hate punishing you but it's necessary. You've disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"I assure you that you will be sorry once your punishment is finished."

I walk over the cupboard holding my whips and floggers. As I carefully choose the one I'm intending to use on her, my fingers tremble in anticipation.

You can do this. You have to do this.

Slowly I circle around her, letting the leather of the whip circle down her spine, teasing her slowly. Her head is down, eyes hidden beneath a silk scarf.

"You get five strokes for neglecting the rules I set up for you. Three meals a day, do you remember?"

"But I was sick," she croaks, making me furious with her attempt of excuses. I remember sitting on her bed and taking care of her like she's a sick child. She makes me weak, soft-hearted and I can't have that. It's not who I am.

The whip smacks against her buttocks, making her gasp in a combination of pain and surprise.

"I hate excuses. The only thing I hate more is you trying to speak up against me. I won't have any of that. Ten on top of the first five it is for you. Count but don't dare to make other noises."

I take a deep breath through my nose and swing the whip through the air. It comes down on her already pink ass.

"Ohhh,"

"Count," I growl, as I hit her again, trying to use more strength this time.

"Two," she whimpers.

"Three," her voice cracks and by the time the whip slaps against her tender flesh for the sixth time, she's sobbing.

This is the part that's difficult for me to handle. I care about her and right now, I'm the one who is causing her this pain.

"Sev-en," she sobs, her legs beginning to tremble against the bench. Her skin is red, my arm is sore but I can't stop now. I need to prove it to her that I am the one in control of this relationship. My feelings for her can't get in my way.

With as much strength as I can manage to bring up I smack the whip against the upside of her thighs.

"Red!" the word comes out in a raspy breath before her entire body begins to quiver all over.

I drop the whip to the ground and lean down to untie the scarf around her head and rope around her hands. She sinks down to her knees, whimpering as her heels make contact with the sore skin on her backside.

"Red! Red! Red!"

"It's okay, Alice, it's okay. Let me help you up."

"No," she stutters, wiping her nose at the back of her hand. When she stands up, her legs are shaking. I wrap my arm around her middle to steady her and together we walk up to her room, where she drops onto the bed, face pressed against the pillows.

For a moment I'm frozen, swallowing hard to suppress my own tears. Then my instincts turn over. I rush to the bathroom to get some Tylenol and the cooling salve.

When I return to her room, she's crying desperately, her sobs stiffened by the pillow against her mouth. Crap, I broke her. This is the first time she safe-worded on me. I broke her will, her limits. If she leaves me now, I deserve it.

"Take these," I tell her, lifting up her chin to make her open her mouth and swallow two pills with a glass of water. Then I squeeze a generous amount of the salve on my palms before applying it carefully on her entire backside. The skin is dark red, some purplish bruises already building.

"Try to calm down. We talk later." I whisper, barely managing it to close the door behind me as I collapse on the carpet in front of it. With the last bit of will power I have left, I make it down to the kitchen, where I allow myself to break down and cry. Edward jumps on my lap, and I rub my wet face against his fur.

"She's going to make a run now. I fucked this up so badly, so badly."

My phone starts ringing and I try to ignore it until the machine starts playing and I hear Rosalie's voice.

"Pick up, I know, you're home."

I sigh and lift up the receiver, forcing my voice to sound calm as I speak into it. "Hi, Rose."

"What's wrong with you? Are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, sure it does. Tell me what's wrong."

"Alice," I sob while I stand up to pour myself a glass of wine in the hope it will help me to calm down again.

"I knew that little pixie would be trouble. Did she leave you?"

"Safe-worded on me, but she's going to leave me now anyway, I'm sure about that."

"Bella, for fucks sake, her using a safeword is not the end of the world. What will get you in trouble is your denial of the feelings you have for her."

"I don't have any feelings for Alice,"

"Yes, sure, just say it often enough, maybe you're going to believe yourself."

I inhale sharply between my teeth. Then I gulp down the wine greedily, filling my glass a second time.

"I can't be in love with her. She is my sub."

"So was Jessica."

"Don't remind me of that. It was a mistake."

"Yes, it was. Not because she was your sub, but because Jessica is a dumb cow. She wasn't worth of your love. Mike this wannabe Dom deserves her and her snarky attitude."

I blow my nose and take another sip from my wine.

"I don't want to lose her. Alice is important to me."

"I know. I knew from the moment you made that tantrum about her not being open for sharing. You're so protective of her, it's cute."

"I don't do cute."

"Oh Bella, wake up and see the world like it is. See yourself the way you are."

"Are you telling me I'm too soft-hearted to be a Domme?"

"It hasn't got anything to do with that. You're not just Mistress Isabella all the time, you're Bella too."

"I can't have both, not with her. It's impossible."

"You never know until you try. Call me if you need anything. I'm here for you."

I disconnect the call and walk up the stairs again, splashing some cold water in my face before going to her room again. She's still lying on her stomach, but at least the crying has stopped.

"Alice, are you okay? Is the pain a bit better now?"

"Doesn't matter," she whispers, turning over to the side, her face turned away from me.

"Yes, it does." I say, rubbing a bit more of the cooling salve over her sore skin. "I care about your well-being."

"You hate me."

I gasp, the intensity of her words clamping forcefully around my heart. She thinks I hate her? Because of the punishment?

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry, if I pushed you too hard today. I should have sensed it was too much."

"Are you angry because I safeworded?"

I shake my head and pull the blanket carefully over her backside. Slowly, I let my fingertips glide over her hair.

"I'm glad you did it. Do you truly think I hate you?"

"Yes, no…well, I was scared, because you seemed so mad at me while you punished me."

"I was just angry at myself."

"For what? I'm the one who broke the rules. I'm so stupid and tend to forget that everything I do wrong has a consequence."

"It's okay," I assure her, leaning down to press my lips on her shoulder. "We'll work on that part."


	12. Chapter 12

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your encouraging reviews. I always look forward to reading your thoughts on my writing. Some of you seem to be annoyed by the short chapters, but I feel like they work better for me. Anyway, I'm grateful for your interest and that some of you take the time to read my stories.

****12****

I didn't manage to fall asleep that night. My mind way too agitated about what had happened between me and Alice. The punishment, me taking out my anger at her, her using her safeword on me, all of that was just too much.

She was going to leave me now, and I had no way to hold her back. But then when I had just managed to drift into sleep after turning around for hours, I hear her light voice right next to me.

"Good Morning, Mistress. Did you sleep well? I brought your breakfast."

Tiredly I rub my eyes and sit up straight in the bed, pushing Edward from the blanket, so that she can place the tray with my food on my lap.

"Did you eat something yourself?"

"Cereals," she answers, balancing back from one foot to the other. I bet she hasn't tried to sit down on her sore ass since yesterday.

"Good. How is your backside? Turn around and let me take a look."

She does how I command and very gently my fingers move over the still red skin, caressing the blue marks with my fingertips. Crap, I was way too hard on her. I'm such a sick piece of shit.

"Sit down here next to me," I tell her, placing a pillow on the sheets.

"I can't, Mistress."

"Just do it. It won't hurt that bad. Trust me." Right like she's going to trust you ever again, after yesterday. But after all, she's still her, bringing me breakfast like any other day. My collar is still around her neck. Yes, she's still mine.

Slowly she lowers herself on the pillow, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"Are you in pain?"

"A bit,"

"You know that you deserved a punishment. Do you?"

"Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry for making you angry."

I'm the one who's sorry here. I force myself to eat most of the French toast she has prepared and sip on my coffee.

"The rules I'm setting up are for your own benefit." How about some rules for you handling your emotions, Bella? "Now, bring this tray down to the kitchen and meet me in my bathroom in ten minutes."

I know that a hot bath will help her tensed muscles to relax. I can't tell her I'm sorry with words. That would make me appear weak, but nothing can stop me from showing her physically.

Pouring some lavender oil into the running water, I light some candles all around the floor, tinting the room into a warm light.

Then I step out of my clothes and sit down in the steaming hot water. The door opens and Alice walks in. I tell her to get undressed, giving me a good view on her beautiful curves. She's delicate like a flower, and I love playing her body as if it was some kind of exotic instrument.

"Sit down in front of me. The warm water will be good for you."

I wrap my arms around her waist as soon as she sinks down in the tub, her naked body pressing deliciously against mine.

"No pain today. Just pleasure for you, my sweet pet."

My lips suck the tender skin on her throat between my front teeth, while my hands glide up her ribcage to cup her breasts.

"Such a beautiful pair of tits," I groan against her neck as I start to massage them. "Do you like it when I play with them?"

"Ye-s, Mistress." She whimpers while I roll my thumbs over the sensitive tips. I pinch them hard and soft moans escape her mouth. I grab her hair, making her turn her head around so that I can slip my tongue deep inside her mouth.

"Don't hold back." I command her, letting my right hand move between her thighs. My fingertips tease her clit, massaging the sensitive inner lips as she instinctively spreads her legs a bit more to give me better access.

"You're so wet, my sweet pet. So greedy for my touch, aren't you?"

"Yes…oh god, Mistress. I love…I love…," the words die in her throat as I thrust three fingers inside her pussy and curl them upwards against her belly. It doesn't take me long to find that sweet spot in her that makes her insides quiver around my fingers.

"Come for me, sweet pet. Milk my fingers." I moan against her neck, enjoying how her body trembles with the intensity of her release. Afterwards I hold her close to my chest, caressing her hair while I give her time to calm down from her climax.

"I love you, Mistress," she whispers into my ear, her voice husky as if she's close to crying now. "I love you, Mistress…so much."

I don't know what to say, I can't confess my feelings to her, it's impossible. I kiss her mouth, sucking gently on her tongue while my heart keeps racing in my chest. She loves me back. She fucking loves me back.

"The water is getting cold. Let's get out here."

She dries me off and I rub some arnica balm on her backside, massaging the sore skin tenderly before I blow a kiss on each of her cheeks. Such a lovely ass, I want to bite it.

"Are you angry at me because I love you? Maybe I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay." I assure her, as I brush through my damp hair and twist it together in my neck. "It's normal that you develop some kind of affection for your Domme."

"I want to be with you forever. Yesterday, I was so frightened that you would send me away now, that you wouldn't want me to be your sub anymore."

I grab her face and kiss her greedily, pushing her against the door behind her. Holding her hands above her head, I groan into her mouth.

"You're mine. You belong to me, your pleasure and your pain. They are mine."

"Yes, Mistress," she whispers softly. "I'm yours."

"Such a good pet, I want to reward your submission. Would you like my mouth on you?"

She nods her head, and I sink down on my knees, parting her thighs with my hands. My tongue glides down her belly until I reach her slick folds. Up and down and around I move my flat tongue over her velvety soft flesh. I can feel her clit throbbing against my lips as I close them around the tiny pearl and begin to suck. Wetness gushes down my throat as her climax rocks through her. I swallow and lick up thirstily, savoring her tartly taste in my mouth.

"You're fucking delicious, my pet." I tell her as I stand up again, letting her suck on a finger, I've circled through her slickness just seconds before.

"Mistress, are you going to keep me?"

"Stupid girl, of course, I'll keep you. You're doing great as my sub."

"I still have so much to learn."

"We have time and I enjoy teaching you a great deal."

And I won't risk losing you to some other Domme, I add secretly in my head. We get dressed again and walk down the stairs, where Jake is whimpering in the kitchen. The dog is starting to annoy me and sometimes I regret that I've let Rosalie talk me into taking him in. He's jealous of the cat and of Alice, such a stupid thing.

I stroke his head and let him out in the garden where he starts digging some hole underneath an apple tree.

"We're going to have lunch with Rosalie and her Sub today. I expect you to behave yourself in public. The way you're acting will be directly reflected to me."

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

"Good. I want you to wear that new plaid skirt outfit I ordered for you, just that and nothing underneath. I like knowing that I can play around on your sweet pussy whenever I feel like it."


	13. Chapter 13

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your feedback. I love reading your thoughts on my writing.

****13****

What a lovely sight she is in that tiny little dress, I think as I park the car in front of the Restaurant. My hand glides up her thigh, caressing its inside for a moment, stopping when I reach the outer lips of her pussy.

"You're only going to speak if I give you permission." I instruct her as I open the door.

"Yes, Mistress," she whispers, fumbling around on the plaid skirt in an attempt to pull it down a bit more. The dress is short, barely covering the cheeks of her backside. God, I want to bent her over and just fuck her hard over the hood of the car.

Be patient. I tell myself as I lick my lips in anticipation.

Rosie is already there, waiting for us. She hugs me and plants a kiss on each of my cheeks. Then her eyes wander to Alice and I can see how her pupils dilate in her blue eyes. Yes, you may look, but I'm the only one who gets to touch.

"Nice outfit." She greets Alice as we sit down on the table. "Didn't know Bella had a thing for school girls now,"

I wave my hand at Emmett, who's sipping on a bottle of beer. "Hi Bella! Is your new sub even legal yet?"

Rosalie smacks him hard against his arm and he instantly lowers his gaze.

"Behave or you won't be able to sit down for the next fucking month."

"Yes, Mistress," he croaks, his voice thick with arousal. Emmett is the kind of Sub that really gets off when she's punishing him. Sometimes I even think he enjoys provoking her on purpose.

As for me, I enjoy the discipline thing. The feeling of control I have over Alice but I don't enjoy causing her too much pain. It's not who I am.

The waitress shows up and takes our order.

"Are you going to come to my next party? It's time to introduce your little pixie to the rest of the scene."

I take a sip from my wine and let my hand wander underneath the table to caress Alice's knee.

"I don't share what's mine." I state, letting my fingers move higher to stroke her outer lips teasingly.

"Sharing is caring," Rosie tells me, her ruby colored lips curling up into a bright smile. She's a very beautiful woman. I appreciate all the things she's taught me so much.

"Alice, why don't you go and powder your nose," I tell her, circling my thumb over her clit for a moment.

She stands up from her chair and I see how her cheeks are a bright crimson color now. It's lovely. My heart warms as I look after her as she walks off to the ladies room.

"Did you tell her?"

"What am I supposed to tell her? I've not decided about the party yet and even if we go. I won't let anyone touch Alice."

"You should come anyway. It has been months since you showed your face around. People are starting to wonder if you're dead."

"Fine, we're coming."

"Great. Now back to my question, sweetie. Did you tell her about your feelings?"

"Of course not,"

"For such a smart woman, you are annoyingly stupid. Trust is important in the relationship between a Domme and her sub. What you're doing right now, is going to ruin that."

I growl and stand up from my chair, wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"Mind your own business."

With that I walk off to the ladies room, slamming the door behind me.

Alice eyes widen and I don't give her time to make a single noise before I push her against the sink and wrap her legs around me.

"You're mine." I tell her, pressing my lips against her soft mouth. My tongue thrusts between her lips, swirling it against the tip of hers.

"Mistress," she groans as I roughly cup her breasts and move my hand between her thighs. I stroke the velvety flesh of her pussy, spreading the moisture from her entrance over her outer lips before I rub them between my fingers.

"On your knees," I command, licking her juices off from my fingers. I push her face between my legs, greedy to feel her gentle tongue on my swollen sex.

"May I serve you with my mouth," she whispers, her breathe hot against the damp fabric of my thong.

"Yes, my sweet pet," I moan shoving my underwear down my thighs.

Her mouth on me is glorious. I could have her eat me out for days. The tip of her tongue moves up and down between my inner lips. I fist my hands into her hair, pushing her closer against me as I instruct her to thrust her tongue deep inside me. My climax ripples through me, my insides clenching around her lapping organ. I barely manage to catch my breath when the door opens and Rosalie walks in.

"Such a nice weather today, isn't it?" she mumbles cheerfully while I tell Alice to stand up from the ground again. Her lips are smeared with my wetness and I can't resist tasting them.

"I can tell them to keep your food warm."

"Not necessary. Alice and I are finished here."

We walk out and I run my fingers through her hair, caressing it gently.

"Go back to our table and eat your food. I shall be with you in a moment."

When she's gone, I step inside the ladies room. Rosie is standing in front of the mirror, applying a bit more lipstick on her full lips.

"She's putty in your hands and you like that."

"I like having control over her. You like control too."

"I know. But I always let my pets know how I feel. That's the part where you still suck."

I sigh deeply, leaning my head against the pleasantly cold wall.

"Love makes people weak."

"That's nonsense. Everyone needs love. You need to give this a chance. I see how the little pixie looks at you."

"She loves me. She told me she loves me, but she doesn't know what that means. She's too new to all of this."

"Well, that's even better. Allow me to talk to her and I'll figure out how she'd feel about you returning those feelings."

I nod my head, knowing that Rosalie won't shut up about this anyway. As she walks off to have a little heart-to-heart talk with the woman I shouldn't love, something cramps inside me.

Slowly I sink down to my knees, wrapping my arms around them. It takes me forever until I manage to calm down again. I can't lose her. I just can't.


	14. Chapter 14

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I can't give up on something I love so much as I love writing. Maybe I suck at it but that's just how things are. Even published authors who sell millions of books have people who dislike what they're doing. So, I guess there is still hope for me somehow.

Thanks to those who love reading my stories. You're amazing people, I love you and wish I could be a better author for you. Once Upon A Heart has been pulled. I might repost it again after changing some things on it.

I'm looking for someone who would be interested in pre-reading my stuff before I post and fix my crappy grammar. PM me if you are interested in helping me.

****14****

_Alice_

Her taste is still in my mouth, lingering on my lips and the tip of my tongue. I lick them hungrily while I walk back to the table. Rosalie's sub is spreading a bit of butter on bread before placing it neatly next to his Mistress's salad plate.

He lowers his head when she appears behind me before he jumps up to pull out her chair.

"Go outside and wait in the car, Emmett." she instructs him, making him mumble something like "as you wish, Mistress,"

Then we're alone and nervously I choke on my water as I lift the glass to my lips.

"Are you happy with your Mistress, little one?"

I know, that I'm not supposed to answer her. Mistress has made it clear that I'm not supposed to speak up without her permission. There is no way, I want to break that rule and displease her so shortly after the last punishment.

"Good girl, you're working hard to follow Bella's rules, aren't you?"

I nod my head, hoping desperately that it doesn't violate the instructions.

"Do you wish to stay in her services?"

I nod again and wipe my mouth on the napkin next to my plate. I'm nervous. Why is she asking me about that? Why isn't Mistress coming back?

"She cares about you a great deal. Maybe more than she's willing to admit."

I shake my head and stare desperately to the side of the restaurant where I wait for Mistress's brown-haired head to appear around the corner.

"Do you love her?"

My head stays still but after a split second of hesitation I lift my palm to my mouth and blow a kiss on it. Then I place it gently over my heart.

"Such a little darling, aren't you? I would love to play with you one time. But sharing seems to be a hard limit for you and Bella."

I look down at my plate, knowing that I won't be able to eat any of the food on it. Mistress won't be pleased about that.

"Your food is getting cold. Eat up, now."

I raise my head and when my Mistress grants me a small smile, I manage to perform the act of chewing and swallowing several times until the pasta on my plate is completely gone.

"I've made up my mind about the party. We're going to come, Rose. Well, assuming that my pet behaves well for the rest of the week."

Rosalie sips on her wine and grins.

"I'm sure she will. Don't forget to get her an acceptable outfit and a mask. Anonymity is important to a lot of my friends."

Mistress finishes her food and wine before she tells Rosalie goodbye and we make our way back home to her house. She's unusually silent the entire ride but I don't know if I have done anything wrong.

"Get out of the clothes and meet me in the dungeon in ten minutes straight," she instructs when we enter the house and the goddamn dog rubs its stinky fur against her leg.

I rush down the stairs and toss my clothes into a small basket in the corner. I light the vanilla scented candles just like she's taught me to do and sink down on my knees. My heart is pounding, my palms sweating against my lower abdomen as I wait for her.

It takes forever, or probably a bit longer until I hear her heels clicking on the stairs.

"Lovely," she says as she slowly walks around me, her fingertips brushing softly over my bare breasts.

"Now stand up and walk over to the cross. Lift your arms for me. Yes, like that."

With quick movements she ties my wrists and ankle against the hard wood behind me.

"What a beautiful sight you are so helpless and vulnerable. Do you enjoy being tied up?"

I wait for her to give me permission to speak before I answer her in a husky voice.

"Yes, Mistress, very much,"

She cups my face in her right hand and kisses my mouth, making my insides quiver as she thrusts her tongue roughly between my lips as if it was a cock fucking my mouth.

Abruptly she pulls back and walks over to the cupboards that are filled with toys. I'm not allowed to touch these things myself apart from when I have to clean them afterwards.

"Mouth open," she commands and I don't have time to make a noise before the gag ball is stuffed in my mouth and she closes the rubber band around my head.

For a moment I panic and try to gasp for air through my mouth, noticing that it's impossible.

"Be calm, my sweet pet. Keep breathing through your nose."

She grabs a scarf and a second later my world gets turned into a dark purple color. The scarf smells like her and I inhale a bit deeper through my nose.

The ball in my mouth is uncomfortable, my lips are stretched and I wonder if I'm going to drool now without noticing it.

Mistress's lips are warm against my ear as she whispers into it.

"This is how I love you, completely at my mercy."

I can hear the humming of the vibrator and when she begins to rub it against the inside of my thighs I try to moan around the ball in my mouth.

"I can give you pleasure that you can't even imagine but you need to trust me. Do you trust me, Alice?"

As I nod my head she moves the vibrator higher, letting is hum against my clit for a few moments before she moves it lower to my entrance.

"Rose would like to have you to herself, but she won't have you because you're mine."

She pulls the scarf down my face and I nod my head, trying to bring out a verbal response through the gag ball.

Her eyes stay locked on mine as she inserts the vibrating plastic toy inside me very slowly. My pussy clenches around it and greedily, I rock my hips up against it meeting each of her thrusts.

"I love how your eyes become huge when you're close to your release. Don't dare to climax before I give you permission."

With that she turns the vibrator to a higher setting, making it buzz hard against my sensitive clit each time she moves it over it.

"I love how your lip trembles when you're trying to hold back to please me. You're a good pet, aren't you?"

She pulls back the toy and my pussy weeps at the sudden loss of stimulation.

Mistress wraps the leather belt of her strap-on around her hips and I notice that she's adjusted another dildo in its metal ring.

"I would love to hear you beg me to fuck you. It's such a turn-on."

Her hands fumble the shackles around my ankles before she tells me to wrap my legs around her hips. She begins thrusting the dildo deep into my soaked sex and I close my eyes.

"Look at me, my pet. I love fucking you. I love being connected with you."

At a frantic pace she rocks her hips again and again. I'm so close to coming now that my thighs are shaking. With a groan against my neck my mistress trembles over the edge of her lust, pulling me unstoppable with her.

"Come for me," she groans, moving her right hand between our joined bodies. The moment her thumb touches my clit, I come hard. My eyes water, my mouth hums helplessly around the ball inside of it while my pussy milks the toy rhythmically as I come down from the intensity of my release.

For a few moments Mistress is very quiet, her lips pressing several light kisses on my chest and my neck before she pulls back with a sigh.

She removes the ball and I cough a bit, my throat unpleasantly dry. Mistress unties the remaining ropes around my wrists and rubs the reddened skin tenderly.

"Sit down, slowly. Drink this water here."

Her hands stay around mine as I put the bottle to my mouth and drink thirstily.

"Thank you, Mistress."

She sits down next to me, wrapping a warm blanket around my body. I love it when she takes care of me afterwards. It makes me feel cherished.

"Do you enjoy being my pet?" she asks me, running her fingertips through my hair.

"Yes, Mistress, I love it." I love you, I add in my head and in that moment I decide that I will, no that I need, to make her love me back the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] Thanks for the reviews. Also a big thanks to all the nice people who are willing to help me with pre-reading. I was eager to get this new update out for you today, so this is not edited yet. Hope you still like it.

****15****

_**Bella**_

She's nervous. I can sense it in the way she keeps nibbling on her lower lip. Her hands are wrapped around her quivering knees and her breathing comes out as if she's just ran something close to a marathon within record time.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, Mistress. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't want to mess up."

My lips twitch but I force my mouth to stop the movement before it turns into a full smile. When I'm around her, I feel like smiling so often that my face is starting to get sore from it.

I park the car and fumble the black silk masks out of the glove box. In my opinion this whole wearing a mask thing is ridiculous. Everybody who's invited to these events knows the other ones.

Alice tries to pull the skirt of her dress down as she steps out of the car.

"Turn around," I instruct her. "Pull that skirt up, so that I can see your silk stockings. Yes, like this. You're lovely. Now kneel down."

Her eyes stay locked on mine as I order her to press her lips against the metal heel of my boots.

"Use your tongue. Yes, lick it. You're such a good girl. You know you're mine, all mine."

I place the second mask on her pretty face and pull her up again.

"You're going to keep your eyes down the entire time. Don't dare to speak to anyone without my permission. Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Mistress," she whispers huskily.

For a moment my insides tingle as my eyes meet hers again before she lowers her head to my command.

"I'll keep you safe." I tell her as I notice how her entire body seems to be trembling nervously. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

She nods her head and follows me inside the house where it is way too crowded for my personal liking. I wrap my hand around Alice's to keep her close.

"I'm going to introduce you to some people," I whisper into her ear while my hand rubs down her back. The red leather dress is making her milky skin almost translucent.

Some shithead with a purple colored mask walks towards us and the moment he exposes his yellowish teeth, I know who's in front of me.

"Laurent," I greet him, trying to push Alice a bit further behind me.

"No names tonight. Have you been gone for so long that you've forgotten all the rules?"

"I don't think so, but thanks for reminding me anyway."

He chuckles and the moment he notices the dainty figure that is my pet standing behind me, something close to a groan leaves his mouth.

"What a looker. Do you mind sharing her tonight? I could think of so many lovely—"

"She's not to be shared."

"Not even with an old friend?"

"Laurent, I mean it. I don't want to soil my property by having her used by others."

"Too bad," he snickers, licking his lips while his brown eyes move up and down Alice's body. The outfit I have chosen for her to wear tonight doesn't leave much to the imagination. Not that I want Alice to be part of Laurent's desires.

"Come with me, pet. I want you to meet some of my other _friends_."

She follows me through the rooms, her cheeks turning a bright pink when we pass by a few couples that are already busy getting it on. The air smells of sweat and arousal. I could pull Alice in a corner and make her go down on me right here but I know it would make her terribly uncomfortable. Crap, I care too much about how she feels.

Annoyed by my own weakness, I push Alice with me until I bump into a tall dark-haired woman in a latex corsage. No one would assume that this naughty being spends her daytime teaching first-graders how to read.

"Hello, Bella, so good to see you again." she greets me cheerfully.

"Alice, this is Angela, one of my oldest friends." I introduce them.

I plant a kiss on her masked face while her hand tightens around the metal leash between her fingers.

"How's your pet?" I ask with a smile in my voice. Ben is the headmaster in Angela's school and both of them are very concerned about keeping their private life to themselves.

"Ben is fine. Aren't you, you piece of shit?"

He whimpers and instantly lowers his head to rub it against the tips of Angela's boots.

"I missed you. We haven't seen each other since you and Jessica…"

"No need to bring up boring old stories," I interrupt her quickly.

A curvy brunette walks towards us, a thick metal collar wrapped around her neck. Crap, why is she here? Is Rosie trying to piss me off completely?

"Bella, how nice to see you," she says, her voice the same annoying sing-sang like I remember it. I never loved gagging a Sub so much like Jessica, just to have some peace from that awful voice.

"Jessica," I say in a cold tone. "You look good. Are you here with Mike?"

"My Master is talking to a friend," she explains and points to the blond-haired man who is looking closely at some wooden paddle Laurent is showing him. People like Mike shouldn't come close to that kind of equipment. He's probably going to break some of Jessica's bones with it.

It's not your business anymore…

"Oh you found yourself a new Sub. Such a tiny thing, didn't know you liked those kinds of girls."

"What I like is none of your concern." I say my voice cold like ice. "Alice, come with me. We're leaving!"

I grab her hand and pull her with me. Running into my ex-sub didn't have a positive effect on my already tensed mood.

"Mistress, are you alright?"

"Keep your mouth shut like I told you to!"

Her eyes turn glassy, and I feel an unpleasant lump in my throat as I notice the first tears trickling down the silk mask underneath her eyes.

I open the door of the car and order her to sit down.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Mistress."

Taking a deep breathe I pull the mask from her face. The eyeliner is smeared around her eyes, and I lean forward to wipe it away with my thumb.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Are you crying because you're scared I'm going to punish you again?"

She shakes her head and sighs deeply. "If it pleases you to punish me, I deserve it."

It would please me greatly if I could control my emotions for you better.

"Mistress, are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not. Going to this party was a bad idea. There is too much scum hanging around there."

"You mean like this…Lorenzo…ahm Laurent? Or whatever was his name? I'm glad you didn't decide you wish to share me with him."

"I would never allow for anyone to touch you but me," I state, letting my hands glide over her chest, down her ribs and finally underneath her skirt to touch the inside of her thighs. "You belong to me,"

"Yes, Mistress, I'm yours. I love you."

"Stop saying that all the time. We're not a couple."

"I know, Mistress." she whispers barely audible.

"Good," I croak, starting the engine of the car. I feel like crying and that makes me want to punch something with my fists to get some of the tension out of my body.

"Can we have some ice-cream, before we go home?" Alice asks me and I nod my head, unable to bring out an answer.

About twenty minutes later we're standing in the end of the parking lot of a supermarket, a package of creamy vanilla ice-cream between us.

"Delicious isn't it?"

I lean over to her and lick her lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, it tastes good. Vanilla is not so bad now and then."

"I love Vanilla. The ice-cream, not the sex of course,"

"Feed me," I tell her, as she dips the plastic spoon into the ice-cream again. "You're such a good pet. Everyone at that shitty party wanted you. None of them will have you for you are mine."

"I don't want to have another Mistress. I lo…sorry, Mistress, I know you don't like it when I tell you that I love you."

"I don't mind. It doesn't matter."

"Can I ask you something, Mistress?"

"If you do it respectfully, you may."

"Have you ever been in love with one of your prior Subs?"

I choke on the ice-cream in my mouth and nod my head. "Once, but it was a mistake."

"Because she didn't love you back?"

"Love is for idiots. It makes you weak and vulnerable."

She shakes her head, her forehead crinkling into a frown. "Do you really think that's true?"

"Since, I met you I'm beginning to wish it wasn't true. I lo…I care about you, but I also know I can't live a vanilla live style. I need..," my fingers caress the crystal on her collar. "I need this. I need to be in control. I need you to submit to my will."


	16. Chapter 16

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks to Josie for helping me with this chapter. I appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry that there is no lemon in it. Maybe next time.

****16****

My fingers brush gently over the skin on her neck before I unclasp the collar and put it into the pocket of my jacket.  
She sniffs and a moment later her entire body begins to tremble with a loud, desperate sob.

"Alice, it's okay."

"No, it's." she whimpers. "You don't want me anymore."

I sigh, running my hands through my hair before I pull her close against my chest.

"Please, stop crying. It makes your eyes look red and ugly." I tell her, wiping a bit of wetness from her cheeks. "Did you understand what I was telling you earlier?"

"You don't want me anymore. What is there left to understand about it."

"I want you. I want you more than anything else. But we can't continue doing this 24/7 playtime any longer. It's making things too complicated between us and I can't handle more complicated."

Her hands touch the bare skin on her neck where the collar has been just a few minutes ago. Slowly she takes a deep breath to compose herself.

"Can't I get my collar back? I feel so weak without it."

"You're not weak without it. You're still you. Wearing the collar sets your thinking in a certain state of mind and I can't have that when we're trying to limit our playtime to weekends only."

She sniffs again and I'm realizing that I've probably waited too long to make this decision. None of my prior subs was so focused in her role. None of them ever meant so much to me, not even Jessica. Crap, I need to forget about that stupid bitch. She was a great sub, a real pain slut, if such a thing exists but she was a lousy girlfriend with the emotional depth of a blow-up doll.

"Is this really necessary? I don't want to be without my collar."

"I'm your Domme and I know what's best for you." I tell her as I press my lips softly against her lips. "I'm going to re-collar you Friday night. Until then we're just going to be Alice and Bella."

"Does this mean I'm free to do what I want?"  
"You're still supposed to follow the rules I've set up for you. They're only for your own good. You need to eat and sleep regularly to keep your strength."

"Yes, Mistress…ahm I mean, Bel-la."

My name comes out in a husky whisper, its sound sending a tingle through my insides. God, I'm beginning to feel like some lovesick teenager. This is not me. I am not me when I'm with her. I'm more.

"I don't want to mess up and break the rules. It's not like I want to ruin our next playtime by having you punish me again."

"Good. Now go and wash your face. I need to take Jake out for a walk. When I come back, we can order some pizza if you want to."

"Can I come with you?" she asks me, tapping from one foot to the other.

I nod my head and whistle through my teeth so that the dog rushes towards me, his tail wiggling in anticipation. Alice can't stand him and if she wants to join me on a walk with him, it most likely means she's really fond of spending time with me.  
For a few minutes we walk silently next to each other. Then I notice how she's chattering with her teeth.

"Are you cold? Here take my jacket."

"I can't wear that. It's not blue."

"I'm more worried about your lips turning blue from the cold. Take the jacket before you get sick."

I wrap the jacket around her shoulder and kiss the ice-cold tip of her snub nose.  
"See. It's better now."  
"Aren't you cold yourself?"  
"No, I'm fine. My dad forced me to join him on lots of hiking trips. It toughened me up."

"Does he know?"

"Does he know what?"

"About your…lifestyle."

"Do your parents know?" I ask back, letting my fingertips move up and down her spine underneath her shirt. Her skin instantly breaks out in goose bumps. Oh how much I love that she's so responsive to my touch.

"They're Catholic." she murmurs, her eyes staying focused on the mud covered ground of the forest.

"That explains a lot about you. As for your question, my father doesn't need to know stuff that he wouldn't understand. He knows about my preferences for other woman and is pretty cool with that. As for the whole BDSM stuff, I'm concerned it would give him a heart-attack to hear about my true interests."

I pull out my wallet and show her the crinkled picture of me and Charlie from my High school graduation.

"Your Dad's a cop?"

"He's my hero."

"What about your mom?"

"She lives in Florida with her excuse of a second husband. I haven't seen her in years and that's probably a good thing."

This is nice, I think, to be out here with her, just talking. I learn that she has a younger sister named Cynthia and that she's still determined to find a new place of her own as soon as possible. Why she doesn't want to just live with me, I don't get it.  
The house is big enough for the two of us and that's what I tell her.

"But you won't let me pay you rent." she stats, a frown appearing on her face.

"Why would I do that? It's unnecessary."

"Because somehow it makes me feel like I'm your whore." she murmurs barely audible.

"Oh Alice, you know nothing about whores and I can assure you that you're not one. I will accept you to pay me some rent if that helps to make you feel better. I don't want you to move out."

"Even if we only play on the weekends? So, this is not only about the sex for you."  
A smile ghosts over my lips. I want to tell her that I love her but I can't. This situation is complicated enough without baring my soul to her.


	17. Chapter 17

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy that you have fun with this story.

Luck is not on my side at the moment, sighs. Work is stressing me out and on top of that an evil virus killed my laptop. Let's hope I'll find someone who can help me fix it, because it would suck for all the stories I had on it, that will now be lost forever.

Anyway, I hope you like the update and leave me some review love, for I could really need to hear something nice right now.

****17****

**Alice**

She loves me. She must love me, because otherwise she wouldn't care so much about my well-being. Last night when she thought I was already fast asleep, she came to my bedroom and stroked my hair. Why would she do such a thing if she didn't love me?

My fingertips touch the bare skin on my neck and the missing of my collar brings me close to crying again. I still don't understand why she won't let me wear it during workdays.

I wrap a thin scarf around my neck and brush through my hair before carefully applying my make-up. I'm wearing the little excuse of a plaid skirt with nothing underneath it. Being content with my reflection in the mirror, I make my way down to the kitchen, cheerfully humming a melody.

There I feed the cat and stroke over his soft fur while I wait for the coffee to be ready.

When I hear her opening the front door, the awful barking of the dog coming closer, I pretend to be busy searching something in the cupboards above me.

"Good Morning, Alice."

Slowly I turn around, biting my lower lip teasingly before I say. "Morning to you, did you sleep well?"

"Not too bad, not too bad. Why are you wearing this outfit?"

"Well, it's blue, just like the rules request it." I mumble, stirring some milk and sugar into my coffee.

"I can see that it's blue. The question is why you are wearing it when you've planned on going grocery shopping today."

I try to look as innocent as possible when I lift the spoon to my mouth and lick it clean.

"You're not going to leave the house dressed like that."

"Why? It looks good on me."

"Because I say so," she growls, pulling me on her lap. When she lifts up the skirt and exposes my naked backside to the air, my heart begins racing in anticipation.

I expect her to spank me hard for my behavior but instead her fingertips just caress my skin very softly.

"You're such a naughty girl. I wonder what I should do to teach you a lesson."

"Whatever pleases you," I whisper huskily, my voice vibrating with desire. It has only been three days but I really want her to touch me again. If punishment will be the way to get there, I'll gladly take it.

Her palm comes down and I groan as the dull pain melts into a throbbing lust in my pussy.

"Your behavior is such a disappointment to me. I don't know why you're acting like a little brat now."

"I'm sorry," I moan as her hand lands on my backside a second time.

"You're not. You're horny like a bitch in heat. Did you want to look for a fuck while you were buying steaks for our dinner?" The jealousy in her voice excites me.

"You," I moan. "I want only you. I love you."

Roughly two fingers thrusts into my wet sex, rubbing back and forth inside of me.

"You want me to make you come, don't you? I don't think you deserve a release. Naughty girls like you should not be allowed to release for a month."

"Please, oh, please."

"No," with that she pulls her fingers out of me, slurping my essence from her fingers before she instructs me to stand up again and flatten my skirt.

"You're a tease. I didn't expect you to try something like that."

"I'm sorry if I displeased you, Mistress."

"Just because you're not wearing the collar doesn't mean you get to behave yourself like you want. It reflects directly to me."

"Yes, Mistress,"

She makes me serve her breakfast and tell me to sit down to eat with her. I'm not hungry at all but I know she doesn't like it when I skip meals, so I force myself to eat some toast with honey on it.

"I like this skirt on you."

"That's why I'm wearing it. I was hoping it would…excite you somehow."

"Look at me, Alice. I could fuck you senseless right now but it's me who's making the rules here. I decide whether you get to come or not."

"I know, but I thought we're not playing until Friday night and I was so…well, I wanted you to touch me so badly and didn't know how to do it."

She leans over the table and cups my jaw, pulling me into a deep kiss. I can taste myself on the corner of her upper lip and whimper slightly.

"Come with me," she says, taking my hand in hers to lead me upstairs.

"No, not mine, we're going to your room."

When she closes the door behind us, she instructs me to lie down on the bed and spread my legs.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you."

She sits down next to me and keeps her eyes on mine the entire time my fingers rub over my throbbing clit.

"Put them inside of you. Yes, like this, add a third one. I want your little pussy to be stretched."

I'm close, my insides tense and I take deep breaths to hold the spasms of my orgasm at bay.

"What a beautiful sight you are. I love watching you. Now come for me. I want to see you come."

With a few more strokes of my hand I clench around my fingers, crying out with the sweet release.

"That was an easy orgasm. Don't expect me to be gracious too often, especially not if you provoke me like that to get your will."

"Yes, Mistress,"

"Please, call me Bella. Or do you think it is too hard for you to show respect if you use my given name."

"No," I tell her. "It's just difficult to draw the line between real life and playtime."

"See, this is why I was so hesitating to give this a try. I like you as my sub but I don't know if it will work out for us to be more."

"More? You mean like lovers?"

"Lovers don't have any rules but I don't feel like I'm comfortable without them. Rules are important to me but so are you. You are important to me because I-I think I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belong to SM

[A/N] Thanks for the amazing response on the last chapter. I'm happy you liked Bella finally admitting her feelings for Alice.

****18****

_**Bella**_

The words are out of my mouth, and now I can't take them back anymore. I don't want to take them back anymore. The expression on her face, the smile that makes her eyes sparkle, it's too beautiful to take my love confession back.

"You love me too?" she asks me while her teeth torture her full bottom lip by biting it nervously.

"Yes," I say, closing my arms gently around her small neck. My fingertips brush gently over her skin, and I smile back at her when I feel it break out in goose bumps under my touch. I know her body so well. It's my greatest pleasure to explore its boundaries and take her even further.

"I want to be with you." I tell her, running my hand down her spine before I pull her mouth into a deep kiss. My tongue thrusts between her lips, and I can feel her humming softly against my mouth on hers.

She's mine. Alice is a treasure, and I won't risk losing this treasure to anyone else.

"Do you still want me as your sub? I need to know."

"I want you in every way I can have you, but mixing up our BDSM relationship with our Vanilla life that's complicated. The last time I tried something like that things turned into a mess."

I pull Alice against my chest and tug the blanket around her when I notice how she begins to shiver in my arms. She cuddles against my body, and I enjoy holding her as close to me as possible.

"It's this woman from the party, right? Jessica."

"Yes, it's her. Jessica was my sub. Then, after a while we became more. It was hard for both of us to draw the line between playtime and real life."

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about Jess. The past is over."

"But we could learn from it. Well, we could try to learn from it."

My hand moves underneath her top, cupping her left breast in my hand to massage it. Instantly her nipple begins to harden against my palm and when I squeeze it roughly she moans softly.

"You're so responsive to my touch. I love it." I murmur against her neck as I continue to pull and twist her nipple.

"Can't think when you touch me like this. I can't. Oh fuck,"

"Relax. Let me love you, beautiful. Let me make love to you."

"We need to …oh fuck…talk…oh god…oh fuck."

"Don't think. Just let go. We can talk later. We will talk later."

I pull her top and bra down to give me better access to her body. My hand glides up her thigh and very gently I begin to stroke her outer lips, coating my fingertips in her essence before I tease her throbbing clit.

After a few moments I move my fingertip lower and lower until I reach the sensitive rosette of her nether entrance. It is then I notice how her breathing turns ridged and her body begins to stiffen.

"Are you nervous about me touching you here?" I ask her, rubbing very lightly over the tight ring of muscles. "I've already played with your little ass in the playroom."

"Ye-s," she croaks barely audible. "I'm still nervous about it. I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Look, this is just me and you. Lovers don't use limits or safewords. If you want me to stop, you just say it and I will."

"I don't want you to st-op. It's just that anal play makes me nervous. I don't have much experience with it."

"I see. There is no need to be nervous. I know what I'm doing and I'm planning on making this very enjoyable for you."

I kiss her mouth again, making her whimper as I suck her tongue between my lips. The fingers of my left hand massage her clit while those of my other tease her ass very gently. When I feel her relaxing again I push my finger into her tightness, stretching her muscles.

"You're mine. All of you, belongs to me. Now, come for me, little one. Come hard for me."

Her muscles cramp around my finger and with a shudder her body shakes with the intensity of her release. I love watching her come. She's so beautiful in her lust.

"Bella, oh my, Bella." She moans as her dainty hand fumbles down the zipper of my pants. I'm soaked. My pussy is pulsing in anticipation of a near orgasm.

"I let you choose a toy to pleasure me. Go to my room and get whatever you want to use on me from the box in my closet."

Her eyes widen but there is no hesitation in her movements as she jumps from the bed and rushes to my bedroom to get the toy.

Quickly I undress and lean back against the sheets again. Alice returns, her face flushed as she shows me the thick g-spot vibrator.

"Is this okay?" she asks nervously as she turns the toy around in her hand. Her small fingers are unable to close around the plastic shaft.

"It's perfect. Come here and fuck me. I can't wait any longer."

Her eyes stay focused on mine as she thrusts the dildo between my inner lips, inserting it deeper and deeper inside my pussy. The vibrations of the toy increase my pleasure to the point of no return.

"Harder…oh god, yes…like this…harder…fuck me…oh yes, yes,"

I climax around the toy inside me, my body letting go completely as the sweetest possible bliss ever washes over me. This is beyond heaven.

"I love you. Oh Bella, I love you so much it hurts. Please, say we can give this a try. Say, you'll give us a try."

"I love you, Alice." I whisper. "We'll try this. We'll have to try this because I honestly don't know how to be without you. You mean too much to me to risk losing you."

"Why would you lose me? My heart, my soul and my submission will never belong to another. All of them are irrevocably connected with you.


	19. Chapter 19

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I want to thank you for leaving such lovely reviews on the last chapter. I cherish every one of them.

****19****

Perfect. That's how I wanted this session to be. My hands were quivering and I felt barely able to keep them still on my lap. I was naked, wearing nothing but a pair of red high heels. Their heels cut into my backside as I tried to sit up a bit straighter. I lowered my head and waited while my heart was in my mouth.

"Evening, my little pet." she greeted me, her fingertips circling lazily down my spine. I noticed the hint immediately and parted my thighs a bit wider, focusing on holding the position as it was requested of me.

"You don't know how much I've been looking forward to this. All the things I want to do to you."

She walked around me and I suppressed a moan when I felt the cold leather of a whip coming down on the inside of my right thigh. I flinched.

"I told you to keep them open for me. I want to see all you have to offer. All of it is mine to do with as I please."

I remained still, waiting for her to give me permission to speak but she didn't grant it to me. My heart filled with heat and love for my Mistress. She was strict but she cared about me. She wanted me and nobody else. The thought made me feel powerful and important.

"Eyes on me, pet." she ordered, the vibrations of her voice sending tingles throughout me. I wanted her to touch me so badly. My skin was on fire.

We had made love very tenderly last night. It had felt good. It had felt good because it was us. But both of us needed more. We needed this, her dominating me. It was what we truly craved.

"Do you want your collar back, little one? You may answer me."

"Yes, Mistress, more than anything,"

She kissed my mouth before she stepped back. When I felt the metal of the collar around my neck, my worlds clicked into place. Now, I was complete again. Ready to serve my Mistress however she wanted me to serve her.

"You may thank me by kissing my feet." she ordered and I quickly lowered my head to press my lips against the tips of her boots.

"Such a lovely pet, aren't you. Now, walk over to the bed and lie down."

I did like she told me and kept my gaze up to the ceiling. A few moments later, I could hear her steps coming closer again. Her warm breath teased the damp flesh of my bare pussy. I whimpered as the tip of her tongue pressed between my inner lips to tease my clit.

"You didn't think I was going to let you come so easily?" she told me as I started grinding my hips upwards to get my pussy closer to her mouth. "Greedy little subs don't get to come at all."

She grabbed my wrists and tied them above my head, repeating the same at both of my ankles.

"I want to show you something new tonight." She told me before roughly squeezing my left breast in her hand. My nipple, somehow being magically connected to my pussy instantly hardened as she tugged on it.

"You remember your safewords, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered as my eyes visualized the fine metal chain with the clamps adjusted on each end of it.

"Take a deep breath and hold it."

The pain was sharp, the blood rushing into my sensitive nipples. It was barely possible for me to suppress the scream that was building in my throat.

"Exhale," she commanded and my lungs released the air they had been holding. Then she lowered her mouth to my ear and whispered. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"Ye-s, Mistress," I moaned. It was difficult to focus on anything while my nipples were trapped in the metal of the clasps. After a few moments the pain lessened. Then, very abruptly, she pulled on the chain and red hot pleasure mixed up with pain went through my entire body.

She repeated the movement a second time and eventually a third one before she commanded me to hold my breath again. The removal of the clasps was the most painful part and yet, somehow it felt like the most pleasurable. I groaned while tears rolled down my face.

"Good pet. You did very well. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mistress." I whispered, sniffing a bit. She laughed and held a tissue in front of my running nose. "Blow your nose like a good girl."

Her lips brushed over my cheeks and then she removed the ropes around my wrists. She rubbed the skin for a moment, planting a kiss on each of it, before releasing my ankles as well.

"Get on your knees,"

I could hear her grabbing the strap-on and adjusting it quickly around her hips. A moan escaped her lips as she pressed her thumb against my soaked sex, making sure I was ready for her to take me.

"You're so wet. Ask me to fuck you, my sweet pet."

"Please, Mistress," I begged and a second later she slammed into me from behind, her fingers digging into the skin of my hips as she held on to me.

"You're mine," she roared while her hips moved back and forth at a merciless fast pace.

My insides tightened and I tried to fight the beginning spasms of my climax. I wouldn't be strong enough to hold it back. Crap, I didn't want to mess this up and disappoint her. I couldn't disappoint her.

"Move with me, Alice. Let go. Let me hear you. Come hard for me,"

I screamed as she pinched my clit with her fingers while she leaned over me. Her sweaty body collapsed above me, as I rode out the waves of my climax with the last of her thrusts.

"Mine," she stated, rolling us over to the side. "You're mine and I want you to remember it—always."

"Yes, Mistress, I'm yours. I love you." I told her, trying to catch my breath again, while my heart hammered loudly in my chest.

"I love you too," she whispered and while her hands played gently with my hair, I drifted into an exhausted half sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my lovely readers. Thanks for your interest in my little story here. I have lots of fun writing it.

Happy ThanksGiving to those of you you celebrate it.

****20****

_Bella_

She's sleeping like a baby. I watch fascinated how she curls to her side, instinctively cuddling closer against my own body on the bed. My fingertip circles down her spine and after caressing it softly for a moment I push her away from me.

With a low sigh I stand up from the bed and let the brown leather of my favorite whip dance up her right thigh.

"Wake up, pet!" I growl and when it takes her a moment too long to open her eyes, I let the whip slap roughly against her pale flesh.

"Get on your knees, now." I order and when she jumps up, a smile flashes over my face. She's so eager to please me. I love her. My sweet, sweet pet, I enjoy playing with you so much.

"Eyes on me,"

She raises her head and looks at me, blinking a bit with her long eyelashes.

"Mistress,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, my Mistress. Thank you."

"Too bad I can't say the same. You kept me awake because you can't stay still in your sleep. You've been tossing around the entire time."

"I'm sorry about that, my Mistress." she whispers huskily. The whip comes down again on her left buttock and she flinches a bit.

"Stand up. Crawl over to the cross. Slow. I want to watch that pretty ass of yours."

Desire spreads throughout me as I keep my eyes on her backside the entire time she crawls towards the St. Andrew's cross in the other corner of the room.

"Good pet," I tell her, stroking over her bare breasts after telling her to stand up again. Her nipples pucker against my fingers as I tug roughly on them again and again.

"Raise your hands for me." I order, quickly tying both of her wrists to the wooden cross behind her. Then I repeat the same at her ankles.

With a smile on my face I step back to admire my work for a moment. She's mine, mine to do as it pleases me.

"What a lovely sight you are, my sweet pet."

I take a deep breath, feeling the arousal pour between my legs. My fingers glide down my stomach, rubbing furiously over my moist slit for a couple of moments before I press them against her quivering lips.

"Suck." I tell her in a moan. "Yes, like this. Such a greedy pet, aren't you?"

I step back again and pull on the mechanism at the side of the cross. When it flips back and down, she whimpers.

"Are we scared now?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good. You know fear has no place here." My fingers glide over her wrists, making sure the ropes around them aren't cutting too much into her delicate skin.

Then I step closer until my soaked pussy is right above her head.

"Serve me with your mouth, pet." I command and when a split second later her warm tongue flickers over my pulsing clit, I groan loudly. She's so good with her mouth. I love it. Her lips suck on my outer lips and I can hear her hum and slurp against my folds. My insides quiver, and I take a deep breath in an attempt to hold back my beginning climax. I don't want this to be over yet.

"Lower," I growl. "I want your tongue lower,"

She whimpers and lets her tongue glide down my entrance, circling it there for a moment before she finally nudges it hesitantly against the puckered hole of my ass.

God, damn it, I think, feeling my eyes roll back in my head.

"Keep going. Yes…lick my ass." I moan, fisting my hands into her silky hair. Her tongue swirls around and around, up and down and back up again until I see stars in front of me. My climax is rough and fast, knocking the breath out of me for several moments.

"Well done," I tell her when I manage to speak up again. "Let me untie you. How are your arms?"

"A bit sore, Mistress,"

I open the knots around her wrists and rub them gently. When I loosen the shackles on her ankles, she almost drops to the side.

"We need to work on your balance. Give me your hand. Sit down on the ground for a moment. Are you thirsty?"

"Ye-s, Mistress,"

I hand her a bottle of water and tell her to drink all of it while I get some cooling salve from the cupboards. Her lips twitch into a smile when I massage it carefully into her wrists and ankles.

"Can you stand again without stumbling?"

"I think so,"

"You're not supposed to think. If I ask you a direct question you're to answer it with yes or no. Are we clear about that, Alice?"

"Yes, my Mistress. I can stand up again now."

Slowly she stands up again, stretching her back a bit as she does it. Barefoot she's a head smaller than me. A little precious pixie captured in the darkness of my dungeon. Grabbing a flogger with soft rabbit fur, I circle it down her spine and over her shoulders.

"Count for me," I demand before smacking the flogger against her backside.

"One," she groans, surprised by the pleasure that tingles throughout her. I know how to tease her so much with this. She likes the combination of lust and pain, it's arousing for her.

"Two," she whimpers as I hit he again. "Three," I can sense that she's close to coming but I won't let her release tonight. She still has trouble controlling her orgasms, and I need to teach her to hold back.

"Enough," I say, running my palms over her pink colored backside. "You may go to your room now. No pillows and no blanket for you tonight and keep your fingers from your pussy. It's mine."

"Yes, my Mistress." she whispers huskily. I can sense the disappointment in her voice. She wants to come badly. I want to watch her body tremble with the intensity of her release. Tomorrow, I think. Tomorrow, I'll let her come so often that she won't remember her own name anymore.

I cup her face between my hands and press my forehead against hers. I own her. All of her but the truth is that she's the one owning me. All my thoughts, all my desires are connected with her now.


	21. Chapter 21

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my lovely readers. I'm grateful for your interest in my story. It's a fun project for me to work on.

The chapter below is dedicated to** Crazy Heart 101** for being the**_ 200th_ **reviewer. I hope you'll enjoy!

****21****

I am still moist between my thighs when I wake up after a few hours. My neck is sore. Sleeping without pillows is not my favorite thing to do. For a few minutes I shift around on my cold bed, trying to find a halfway comfortable position to sleep. It's not working. I'm too horny too sleep and my body aches for some relief.

After a while I grab some new clothes from the closet in the corner of my room and walk towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. The warm water feels like a pleasantly massage against my neck as it pours down my body. My fingers rub the body wash into my skin and when I lower my hand to wash my slick arousal off, I shiver as my fingertips touch my clit for a split second.

Stop. I tell myself. You can't just get yourself off here. How would she find out? She'd never know…

Finally I turn off the water and step outside the shower to dry myself off. I brush my hair and arrange the curls carefully around my face. My eyes fall on the collar around my neck and I caress it tenderly. I'm hers, all hers. I can't disappoint her.

Making my way down the kitchen, I ignore the awful dog that is snoring in the corner. Instead I turn my attention to the cat and feed Edward some tuna in his bowl.

The dog raises his head and growls, slobber running down his jaw. God, this animal is so gross.

Then I hear the lock turning in the door and shrug back while the dog rushes towards the noise. Next thing I hear is a deep male voice and a ridiculous high whimpering from Jake.

"Good boy. Such a good boy, aren't you?"

I panic, step back against the counter and search for something I might be able to use as a weapon. When my fist closes around a knife, my fingers quiver. I consider screaming to wake Bella up but maybe that would be a bad idea.

"Hello there," the man greets me as he steps inside the kitchen. His hand is wrapped around Jake's collar. The dog wiggles his tail joyfully. I've always known he's not the smartest animal out there.

"Leave," I croak. "Or I'll call the police."

He chuckles loudly. "I am the police. The question is who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's kitchen dressed like this?"

I look down at myself. The leather dress, I'm wearing is so short that it barely covers my ass. The corsage presses my tits up and exposes more of the pale flesh than it hides.

"You, you – you're..?" I stumble out in embarrassment.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?"

Bella rushes down the stairs and jumps right into his arms. She looks so happy now, carefree even. It's so obvious that she's not Mistress now.

"The name is still Dad, young lady. Now, don't you want to introduce me to your new friend here?"

She clears her throat and steps closer to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. This is better. Now, I feel safe again.

"This is Alice. My su…my girlfriend. She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Indeed. But she has some weird taste in clothing. She's not planning on leaving the house like this."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't approve of that." Bella tells him, her eyes wandering up my barely covered body. She likes what she sees. What she doesn't like is the fact that her father is seeing me dressed like this.

"What brings you here at this early hour? How are Sue and the brats?"

"Don't talk like that about your stepsiblings. Do you have some beer here?"

"Beer? Isn't it too early for drinks?"

"Bella, you know, I don't like it when you try to talk back to me. I'll have some coffee – if I'm still allowed to have caffeine that is."

"Sure Dad. I'll make you some. Alice? Why don't you go upstairs and change into something a bit more…comfortable?"

I rush up the stairs and throw all my clothing on the bed. It takes me forever to decide what to wear. My red clothes are all too sexy, and I don't know if it would be okay to just put on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

The door to my room is pulled open and I drop the skirt, I've been holding to the ground.

"He's gone. Why the hell is this taking you so long?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. This is not how I wanted your first meeting with my father to go."

"I couldn't know he was coming. Why does he have a key to your place? I thought he was a burglar."

"Charlie? A burglar?" she giggles but after a moment her facial expression hardens again. "We need to discuss your wardrobe. You need some clothes that don't draw so much attention on your…ass and tits."

"Yes,"

"Answer me properly and kneel like I've told you to."

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper, dropping to my knees. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"We'll see how sorry you'll be. Await me in the dungeon in five minutes. Oh and Alice, you won't need any clothes in there today."

xxx

My palms are sweating in my lap as I wait patiently for her to enter the room. The anticipation is one of my favorite parts of this. I love thinking of all the things she might do with me. All the things she's going to do with me.

"Stand up," she orders. Her strict voice is sending chills down my spine. I raise my head and a second later the sharp pain of a whip against my ass makes me flinch.

"Did I give you permission to look at me? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"This also goes for speaking. For the rest of this session the only words you're allowed to vocalize are your safewords. Are we clear about that?"

I nod my head and sigh.

"Good pet." she whispers, caressing my cheek tenderly. Then she tells me to walk over to the bench and kneel over it.

I'm not looking forward to getting whipped again. Pain scares me. That probably makes me a bad sub.

"I'm not going to punish you for letting my father see you dressed like a whore." she tells me before her flat palm comes down on my backside with a slapping noise.

"I just feel like I need to remind you where your place is, pet."

Again her hand comes down on my ass and I shift against the bench as the pain radiates through my lower body.

"Are you scared, I'm going to whip you?"

Hesitantly I nod my head, cursing myself because I can't manage to stop the trembling in my legs.

"Don't be afraid. You'll be able to handle everything I'll give you."

Her lips are soft against my neck as she kisses it gently.

"Your body is mine. You know that. Don't you?"

Without any further preparations two of her fingers thrust into me. I gasp at the sensation and whimper.

"What were you doing in the shower this morning? Playing around on your little pussy? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Do you think you're so much smarter than me?"

I want to answer her. Tell her that I didn't break her rules. Well at least not completely.

"You're such a greedy slut. You're soaking my fingers. Didn't dare to make yourself come, did you? Good choice."

Her thumb brushes over my clit, teasing the poor thing until I'm close to screaming. It's so difficult to stay still when I'm about to come.

"You're close, aren't you? I bet you want to come so badly."

My entire body tenses as she pushes a third and finally a fourth finger inside me, stretching my insides while her thumb continues torturing my little pearl with painfully slow circles.

"Let go. Come for me, sweet pet."

I suppress a groan as my climax ripples through me. Her fingers inside me drive me crazy as my inner muscles tighten around them again and again.

When I manage to catch my breath again, she pulls them out.

"What a mess. Lick my fingers clean for me." she commands, stuffing them between my lips before I can make a noise. I like the sweetly tart taste of my arousal. It makes me feel so dirty that I like tasting myself.

"Lie down on the bed and spread your legs for me."

I do as she orders me and part my thighs as wide as I can.

"Open yourself for me. I want to see all of you."

"Beautiful," she moans huskily. Then her tongue is on me, lapping on me like she's thirsty. Maybe she is. Oh fuck, this is so good.

Soon I can feel a second climax building within me. I try to take deep breaths to hold it back, but it's almost impossible with her tongue and lips working their magic on me.

"Now," she growls, lifting her mouth for just a second away from my pussy.

I whimper biting my lower lip until it bleeds while I rock my hips roughly against her tongue. A shudder goes through me as I climax into her waiting mouth.

"Fucking delicious," she mumbles, wiping her mouth at the back of her hand when she pulls back after a few moments. "We should bottle your juices up and sell them."

She stands up to get something from the cupboards. When she returns she orders me to get up on all fours.

The lube is cold against the crack of my ass as she squirts a generous amount of it over my nether entrance.

"Relax for me," she whispers, pushing a single finger about a knuckle deep against the muscle rings of my tight ass.

I shiver but I try to force myself to continue breathing. She leans over me, and I whimper as I feel the buzzing vibrations of a vibrator on my clit.

"Yes, like this. Just relax and give into me. Your body wants this. The fear is only in your head."

With that she thrusts the finger deeper inside me, stretching me carefully before she adds a second finger and starts scissoring them slowly inside me.

The vibrator glides inside my pussy, the vibrations making my insides quiver with another beginning release. Will she allow me to come again? For a third time?

She pulls back her fingers from my ass and pours a bit more lube on my puckered hole. Then I feel some thick toy nudging against it. Inch by inch she pushes it inside, stretching me to the point where it is barely endurable for me.

"Yel-low," I whimper, surprised that I've managed to bring out an audible word.

Bella stills the toy inside me and turns off the vibe.

"Do you need a break?"

I don't know what to say. This feels alien to be but so good at the very same time.

"Take a deep breath. I'm not hurting you, am I? You're doing so well."

Her lips caress my ear, and I sigh as her hand strokes down my spine.

"Nod your head if you wish to stop."

My head stays still and after a few more moments of gentle caresses, she turns the vibrator on again. I relax and with a couple of more thrusts the dildo is finally inside my ass as deep as it goes.

"Good pet. I've wanted to fuck your ass for so long now. I want to watch you come hard for me. Let me hear you."

Her fingertips find my clit and the sensations overwhelm me. I hear myself screaming. I feel my pussy contracting around the vibrator, my ass clenching around the dildo. Then a sweet numbness spreads through me as darkness clouds my vision and I collapse on the bed underneath me.


	22. Chapter 22

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thank you for taking the time to read my little story here. I appreciate your interest a lot.

Sorry, there is no lemon is this update. I think, Alice needs a little break…

****22****

Her arms are around me when I manage to open my eyes again. There is something soft behind my head. I realize she must have arranged the pillows on the bed for me to lie more comfortably.

"Hey," she whispers, running her fingertip down my cheekbone. "You're back with me."

Did I actually pass out? How embarrassing! Is she going to punish me for this?

"You're still a bit pale around your nose. That must have been pretty intense for you."

"It was. Thank you, Mistress."

She sighs and shifts around on the bed, spooning against me from behind while her lips caress my neck tenderly.

"This is a new for me. I've never just held anyone in this bed."

"I'm sorry." I whisper, leaning my head against a cold pillow in front of me.

"No need to apologize. With you everything is different anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you, more than I want to,"

"I'm a bad Sub."

"Maybe I'm a bad Domme? Who knows? It doesn't matter. We're just us."

Us, she actually said us. My heart suddenly beats much faster in my chest.

"Lower your head," she tells me. I do as she wants but tense when I feel her fingers on my collar's clasp.

"No!"

She unlocks the collar and stuffs it into a little satin bag next to the bed. When I raise my eyes to hers again mine are filled with tears.

"Thank you, for serving me. I'll put your collar back on next Friday night."

I sniff. I feel like I've been cut in half. Why won't she let me wear the collar every day? It's not fair.

"Why are you crying now? Are you in pain?"

"I want my collar back. When you ta-ke it off, it makes me feel like you don't want me anymore."

A deep sigh leaves her mouth before she speaks up again. "I always want you. Look, I told you it's difficult to find the right balance between real life and play time."

"Yes, I know."

"Good," she breathes, blowing a kiss on my tear-moist lips. "I'm going to take a shower now. You should take some ibuprofen and make use of the bathtub. A nice long soak will make you feel better. We're going to meet for dinner with my Dad and my stepmother later."

xxx

The blue silk dress hugs my body like a tight glove. It's lovely. The material feels incredibly soft against my skin. I bet it costs a fortune. The thought makes me sad somehow. It's one thing for my Mistress spending money on my wardrobe. My girlfriend buying me expensive dresses makes me feel bad somehow.

"You look lovely." she tells me, as she enters the room. "I knew this dress would be perfect on you."

"I can't keep it."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I love it. But it's too much. This thing costs more than I could safe up for in a year."

"It's a gift."

"It's too much money. It is bad enough that you allow me to live here without paying you rent."

"Not that again. Come here and help me get those earrings in, okay?"

I sit down next to her on the bed ad take the little pearls from her hands.

"I don't allow you to live here as you call it. I want you around me because I love you. I care about your wellbeing. If you'd live somewhere in a lousy apartment I would be worried sick about you all day long."

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I can never give you something back like this," I say, pointing to the dress on me.

"Stop," she tells me, cupping my face between her hands. "You give me everything I need. Please, don't worry about the dress. I just like seeing you in blue. It looks fantastic with your skin."

xxxx

When we enter the restaurant about an hour later her father and her stepmom are already there. Bella orders some wine for us. I take a small sip, discovering that I like it a great deal.

"Isabella, I need to powder my nose. Are you keeping my company?"

"Sure, Sue," Bella mumbles. She stands up from her chair to follow Sue towards the restrooms.

Being alone with Bella's father is slightly uncomfortable for me. Should I try to make small talk with him? What should I talk about? Sir, I love your daughter and we like doing kinky stuff in the dungeon she has in her house. Yep, something like that…

"My daughter seems happy."

I flinch at the sound of his voice. He grins and pours some more wine into my glass.

"Drink up. The alcohol in this place is way better than the food. I'll never get what people see in asparagus and stuff like that."

"Vegetables are healthy." Crap, Alice, what kind of conversation is this? He's going to think you're an idiot.

"I hope you're serious with Bella. She's not the best at judging people."

I take another gulp from my wine before I answer him. "I love her. I love her more than anything."

"Good. I don't like to see my child getting hurt again. Bella seems all tough from the outside but inside of her…that's something else."

"I don't think I understand."

"Let's just say, she has a soft heart, no matter how strong she pretends to be. That blonde chick she dated a while ago, she commanded her around like some slave. I never understood why Bella would let her-,"

He stops and takes a haste gulp from his own drink when Bella and Sue return to the table.

"Are you boring my girlfriend with old stories?"

"I'd never do that. Are we ready to order now? I'm starving."

Bella sits down next to me again and squeezes my hand under the table.

"You're not wearing that choker you had on last time." Charlie stats, swirling around on the edge of his moustache. "It was nice. Sue, would you like a necklace for your birthday next month?"

"I don't care too much for jewelry. We were supposed to go on a fishing trip to Alaska. Have you forgotten about that?"

"No, I haven't." he stats, leaning forward to press his lips against his wife's cheek.

I can feel how Bella's hand tightens around mine. My fingertips brush over her palm. Is it making her feel awkward to watch her father with her stepmom?

"Fishing? You like fishing trips?" I ask to fill the silence somehow.

"He loves them. Every goddamn vacation we had to spend hiking and fishing in the middle of nowhere, I hated that." Bella explains, lifting a piece of bread to her mouth.

"You're like your mother. She never was the outdoorsy type."

"Keep Renee out of this." Bella snarls, her voice sounding unusually high.

"Isabella, I don't like your tone. Oh, our food is here. Finally."

Bella lets go of my hand and starts shoving the food on her plate around.

"Leah and Sam are getting married. The date is set in two weeks. You and Alice are invited too."

"Why so soon?" Bella asks Sue, picking a piece of carrot on her fork. "Is she pregnant?"

Sue's eyes light up as she nods her head.

"Congratulations," I tell them. "That's wonderful."

"Alice and I have already plans for that weekend. Maybe we won't make it."

"Are you serious? It's your sister's wedding." Charlie tells her, gulping down the rest of wine in his glass.

"Step-sister. Leah doesn't care whether I show up there or not. The two of us don't get along that well."

"I want you to come and that's my last word, Isabella." he says in a tone that doesn't allow any back talking.

I'm starting to realize from where Bella has inherited her dominant preferences. With a smile on my face, I lift my wine to my lips again. It's going to be a long night…


	23. Chapter 23

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your interest in my little story here a lot.

****23****

She is tensed after the dinner with her father. I can see how she's struggling to keep up the calm façade. When we arrive back at her place, she pours herself a glass of wine that she drinks down in one big gulp.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, leaning back against the kitchen table. "Why are you so mad now?"

A low sigh leaves her mouth. "It's complicated. My stepsister is not my favorite person on earth. Leah has trouble accepting my lifestyle choices."

"I see."

"You don't. I should have told Charlie that I'll be attending this goddamn wedding without you."

I cringe, feeling an unpleasant tightness in my chest. Is she ashamed of me?

"Are you ashamed of me somehow?" I ask her, my voice close to tears now.

Bella shakes her head. She steps closer towards me and kneels down in front of me. "No. It's not like that. Please, don't think that."

"Then why don't you want me to come with you?"

"I only have your best interest in mind. Trust me."

"I do." I assure her. "But you need to start trusting me too."

She grabs my hair and pulls my face close enough to press a rough kiss on my mouth. Her tongue is hot against mine. The taste of the wine makes me a bit dizzy.

"I want you in my dungeon in ten minutes. You do want to play, don't you, pet?"

I nod my head. She's giving me a choice. I could say no to her today, but I don't want to. I feel like she needs me to be here for her. She needs my submission and I'm willing to give it to her without hesitation.

A few minutes later, I'm expecting her in the position she's requested. I'm kneeling naked on a red pillow, my head hanging low, eyes on the ground.

My mistress steps in. She walks around me for a moment and caresses my breasts tenderly. I shiver and bite the inside of my mouth when she pinches both of my nipples hard between her fingers.

The moment she puts my collar back on me, pride spreads through me. This is who I am, who I want to be.

"You may thank me, by kissing my hands." she tells me, her voice vibrating with excitement.

I press my lips against the palm of her hand.

"Eyes on me, pet. Open your little mouth for me."

The gag ball is stuffed between my lips and I cough a bit at the unpleasant feeling of my mouth being filled so abruptly.

"Breathe through your nose. You're still green for me, my sweet pet, aren't you?"

I nod and try to focus on breathing calmly through my nose. She orders me to crawl to the cross and ties my wrists and ankles to it.

"Hold this bell in your hand. If you need to safeword, you'll drop it. Nod if you understand."

My fingers tremble as they close around the little plastic ball in my hand. What is she going to do to me?

I can see how she lights up a candle and places it on the ground next to me.

"Close your eyes."

I do as she tells me but when the first drop of hot liquid lands on my chest I flinch and open my eyes again.

She smacks me hard against my left cheek and clicks her tongue in disapproval.

"I thought you were smarter, pet. Keep your eyes closed or I'll whip you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Oh crap.

I drool a bit around the gag ball. It is so different to keep my eyes shut when she does new things to me. The wax stings on my skin, it's painfully hot but not intolerable. Then I feel a bit of it dripping directly on my sensitive nipple and whimper.

"You like this, you greedy little slut, don't you?"

Another drop of hot wax lands on the inside of my thigh. Is she going to put this stuff on my pussy too? The idea frightens me. Instinctively I pull against the shackles around my wrists.

"Stay still. You said you trust me. Now, we're going to find out how truthful your words have been."

Her breathe is warm against my ear as she continues to pour more of the wax over my arms and legs. Every time some of it lands on my breasts or my lower abdomen, I shiver. I feel tempted to try blinking through my eyelashes. I can't endure the insecurity of not knowing where the wax is going to hit me next.

"Good pet," she whispers finally. My pussy is throbbing. I want her to touch me here so badly now. Oh god, please.

"Open your eyes and take a look." she instructs me. Her lips are curled into a smile. She's glorious. I'm the one who is making her feel this way. I love her.

Then my eyes move down on my body. My skin is covered in stripes of black and red wax.

"I'm going to remove the gag ball now."

I cough when she unsnaps the clasp around my head and removes the plastic ball from my mouth.

"Are you still green? You may answer me."

"Ye-s, Mistress," I croak barely audible. "I'm gre-en."

She grabs a curved vibrator from the cupboards and rubs it gently over my slick folds.

"I love how wet you get when you are excited. The noises your pussy makes and it's scent is just divine."

"Please," I whimper, rocking my hips against the toy when she turns it on a way too slow setting. Again and again she moves it up and down my slit before she finally pushes inside of me.

"Come hard for me," she commands and my insides tighten around the vibrator. My climax lasts for a little forever and I can feel tears on my upper lip as it subsides eventually.

"Lovely. Let me untie you now. Your arms must be sore."

I'm glad for her support around my middle when she opens the ropes and shackles again. My body feels alien, weak and boneless.

She pulls me on the ground with her, letting my head rest on her lap.

"Thanks," she whispers into my ear as she leans down. "I really needed that."

**XOXOXXOXXO**

[A/N] Just for the record and because I want all of you safe; the wax Bella is using on Alice in this chapter is specifically made for that purpose. Don't go and take candles from your Christmas tree for wax plays – it could end up badly.


	24. Chapter 24

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I want to thank all of you for supporting my attempt at writing a BDSM themed story. Your love for my work means everything to me. Without you I wouldn't be here. This is the last chapter for TD. It doesn't have to be a goodbye forever though...

****24****

My fingertips circle around the metal of my collar before I take a last glimpse in the mirror. Lovely, I think. She's going to be pleased to see me like this. The dress she has bought for me is gorgeous. It's a one-shouldered purple-colored silk dream that shows just enough of my thighs to be considered sexy and not cheap.

Bella is all in black lace. She's breathtaking. I swallow when my eyes wander over the paleness of her full cleavage. The skin looks like soft velvet. I want to stand up on my toes and press my face into this warmth. Unfortunately we don't have time for this.

During our ride to the reception, I wait for her to give me instructions. They don't come. Instead she takes my hand and lifts it to her lips.

"I'm sorry. This is going to be awkward."

"I like weddings." I tell her. "Maybe it's going to be fun."

She shakes her head and parks the car. The moment I step out, her arm is already around my waist. It's like she's desperate to keep me close to her today.

The ceremony is short and sweet. I sit between Bella and her father on the bench and stare down at the pink rose-petals that cover the ground of the little church. Finally everything is over. Sue hugs her daughter and her new son-in-law. He's crying.

"Congratulations, Sam." Bella tells him before she leans forward to plant a kiss on his wet cheek. "I hope you'll be happy."

I can hear Leah click her tongue when her eyes met mine. Again and again she looks down at the collar around my neck and something like pure disgust reflects upon them.

She knows. She knows what I am and she doesn't like it one tiny bit.

Charlie hands me a glass of champagne and I take a hesitant sip from the crisp liquid. Maybe I shouldn't have worn the collar to this occasion. But the thing is I want to. I take pride in knowing that my mistress has found me worthy to wear her collar.

The alcohol makes me a bit dizzy and I'm glad when Bella suggests that we could go outside for a moment to catch some fresh air.

"Leah knows, doesn't she?" I whisper, leaning back against a cold wall. "She stared at my collar."

"Yep, she knows." Bella hisses through her teeth. "Jessica told her. Now, my stepsister thinks I'm some kind of pervert who gets off on torturing others."

"But that's wrong. It's not like that between you and I."

She chuckles bitterly and pulls me closer to her. Her lips are warm against my head when she kisses it gently.

"You brought your slave here? Don't you have any respect?" Leah snarls at Bella when she joins us a few moments later. Her face is red. She's furious. "Did you bring a whip with you as well? God, Bella, you are so sick. Please, get some help."

"Alice, we're leaving." Bella says in a cold voice. "We shouldn't have come in the first place."

I nod my head and try not to stumble over my feet when Bella pulls me after her in the direction of the parking lot. Leah's heels click on the asphalt. Why the hell is she following us?

"Wait! She's not forcing you to go with her, is she?"

God, damn it, this woman knows shit. She makes Bella feel bad about who she is and I can't have that.

"No one is forcing me to do anything." I tell Leah. "I'm the one who is making the choice. If I choose to let her take control over me it's my decision."

"I know what she does! Jessica told me that she used a cane on her. A fucking cane! That's sick."

"Alice, get inside the car. We're done talking here."

I do as she tells me and sit down. My knees are trembling. I'm close to tears.

"Don't cry." Bella says. "If you cry now I will turn the car around and rip Leah's face off. That would upset my father, so please just don't cry."

I take a few deep breaths. Bella squeezes my hand so tightly that my knuckles hurt. The pain helps me to calm down somehow. After a while I feel a bit relieved.

"You didn't have to do this." she whispers, killing off the engine in front of her house. Our house, I force myself to add in my head. She wants me to think of this as my home too.

"I wanted to." I mumble. "I'm not ashamed of what we are."

"I don't know exactly what we are. With you everything is more complicated."

We enter the house and I kick off my heels. My feet are killing me. I sit down at the stairs and rub my ankle.

"I'm sorry for making your life complicated." I tell her. "I never meant to."

"I know, Alice." Bella states as she kneels down in front of me. She takes my left foot between her hands and starts massaging it. Oh yes, this is good.

"Why did Jessica tell your stepsister she was your sub?"

Bella sighs and clears her throat before she speaks up again. "It's complicated. Jessica was not only my sub. She was my girlfriend too."

"I already know that. It still doesn't make sense to me."

"She cheated on me with some guy she had met in a club. I caught them together in her car."

"Oh my god, that's horrible. Is that why you broke up with each other?"

"There is more," she whispers hesitantly. "Do you want to hear the rest too?"

I nod my head and try to force my lips into an encouraging smile. I want her to feel like she can tell me everything. Her trust is important to me.

"She didn't know I was there. I mean, I was like frozen somehow and so I just stood there and watched them."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"You should be sorry for Jessica." Bella whispers after a short break. "I acted as if nothing had happened. During our next weekend together I…I caned her. I was so furious. I could…I could have killed her."

I swallow hard. This is bad. I understand her anger, the feeling of disappointment and betrayal. Still, the fact that she took out her aggression on her girlfriend in the playroom, that's something that scares me. I don't know what to tell her and for a few minutes the silence between us is worse than any kind of physical torture.

"See? I'm a monster. I liked hurting her. I enjoyed how she screamed each time I hit her bare flesh with the cane."

"Enough." I croak. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"Are you going to leave me now? I could understand if you would."

"I won't. Bella, I love you. What you did to Jessica was wrong, very wrong but this has nothing to do with us."

"It has," she tells me, her voice almost lifeless now. "Love makes me weak. It makes one lose control."

She turns around and walks off. I can hear her un-locking the door of the dungeon. It takes me forever until I manage to compose myself enough to stand up and follow her.

"Mistress?" I whisper, instantly falling down on my knees in front of her as soon as I enter the room.

"You sure, you still want me as your Mistress?" she asks while her fingers circle around my collar. Please, don't take it off again, I think.

"More than anything, Mistress, I love you."

"I love you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you. It scares me how much you mean to me."

"Why?"

She pulls me up and makes me sit down next to her on the bed. "I don't want a repeat of what happened with Jess."

"I'd never cheat on you. I don't wish to be with anyone but you."

Her mouth twitches. "That's what you're saying now. But I'm your first Domme. One day you'll start wondering how it would be like to submit to someone else."

"Why would I do that? You give me everything I need. Before I met you, I always felt like there was something wrong with me. You're my answer to all the questions I ever had: Who I am, what I need and what I want."

"You're mine," she says. "That's what you are. I'm nothing though without you. Oh Alice, I need you so much."

I close my eyes when she wraps her arms tight around my waist. "I thought you'd leave once I tell you the full story about Jess."

"I won't." I assure her. "But you can never use a cane on me in anger. It's a hard limit."

"I swear. Anything else you want to add to your checklist? We can always discuss it."

"I want you to start having faith in us. We belong together. You and I are two sides of the same fantasy."

She cups my face between her hands and kisses my mouth. Her tongue demands entrance between my lips and I part them with a low moan.

Her phone starts ringing and doesn't stop no matter how much we try to ignore it.

"That's Charlie. I have to take that call or he's going to show up here."

"I'd like to see his reaction to this room. It might be interesting."

"It gave him a heart attack." Bella murmurs, before she stands up to grab the phone.

"Dad? No, I'm not fighting with Leah. Why are you doing to this to me? She's not even my real sister. Yes, fine I'm coming back if it makes you happy. Bye, Cha- Dad."

She hands up and rubs her temples as if she's trying to fight off a migraine attack.

"He wants me to come back. I don't know why I let him talk to me like that."

"Maybe because you care about how he thinks about you."

"Maybe. Look I'll just go there and force a piece of this ridiculous wedding cake down. You can stay here. There is no need for you to spend any more time under my bitchy stepsister's glare."

"I don't mind. I want to come with you. I like cake."

"We can share some then. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave again."

I feel her hands at the clasp of my collar and shrug back.

"No, it stays on. Leah doesn't need to like what we do. The collar proves that I belong to you."

"You do," she whispers, lowering her head to press her lips softly against the crystal on the collar. "Inside and outside of this room,"

Her hand stays around mine when we walk up the stairs again. Maybe what we are is not how love stories are supposed to be like. This is just us and for us what we have is perfect.

"Will you dance with me at the wedding?" I ask her, putting my shoes back on.

"If you let me lead."

"I'll let you lead anytime."

"You're saying that without knowing that I'm the world's worst dancer in history."

"I don't think so. Dancing is easy."

"We'll talk about it later. Hmm, I think I have an idea though. Take off your panties."

"What?"

"Do it. I won't ask a second time."

I quickly pull up my dress and fumble my silk thong down my legs.

"Wait. I'll be right back."

She storms off to the playroom again and a minute later she's back with a pair of small black plastic balls. I whimper when she squirts a bit of lube on them and commands me to part my thighs so she can push them deep inside me.

"This should make dancing far more challenging for you, my darling. Now, come with me. There's a cake waiting for us."

I follow her, pressing my lips together to suppress a groan when I feel the balls vibrating slightly inside me with every step.

"Feels nice, doesn't it? I want you soaked until the end of the night. You'll be begging me to let you come and maybe if you please me, I shall let you."

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper and in my head I add, I'll please you good. I bet you never let one of your other subs climax on the middle of a dance floor before…


End file.
